The Dance of Eternity
by DOTMW
Summary: UPDATED! Author's Note up! Revising Last few chapters ! Will and Lyra are reunited only to be charged with the protection of the Republic of Heaven from it's ancient nemesis...WillLyra
1. Prolouge: Deal With The Devil

_Prologue: Deal with the Devil _

_Disclaimer: I do not own HDM or the title of this story which I got from a Dream Theater song. This will probably be a high T rated fic so you've been warned. Rock on. _

_The smile of dawn, arrived in early May_

_She carried a gift from her home_

_Metropolis Pt. 1-Dream Theater _

Fire raged on the barren planes. Liquid magma bubbled up from the cracks and blackened the soil. High in the sky lightning continuously raged as huge flying beasts soared on black winds. Massive spiderlike beasts crawled from the boiling pitch. The scene was lit with a blood red sun and the chorus of anguished voices provided a ghastly soundtrack to the grizzly landscape.

Hell: The Kingdom of Darkness

There were no souls here: the idea of Hell as a place of punishment was an invention of the church. Everyone who was in Hell was there by there own free will. The servents of Hell were creatures of their ruler's creation: a kind of opposite to the beautiful angels of heaven that they sought to control.

As the nightmarish landscaped progressed, the flames grew hotter and beasts became more and more evil looking and powerful.

In the Lowest Circle is a tower made of black diamond. The tower was home to a charming and handsome young man in a black suit, the King of Hell and Prince of Darkness who ruled over the world with an iron fist.

Lucifer, Satan, Iblis, Set, Lord of the Flies, El Diablo.

No matter what he was called, he was a renowned destroyer of souls and corrupter of men. Banished from heaven long ago, he sought to destroy the Authority and become ruler of Heaven, Earth and Hell.

And after billions of years he was dangerously close to his goal.

A demon entered the throne room. He looked like a regular human being except for the fact he had pale scaly skin and white eyes with black pupils. He was taller and stronger than a man as well.

"Well?"

The demon cleared his throat. "We have him, my master."

Lucifer smiled coldly. "Send him in."

The demon exited the room only to appear with a battered and broken angel in chains. Though defeated, the angel held an air of dignity.

Lucifer stood to greet the angel. "Well, well, well. Metatron. I never thought I'd see you down here." The devil spoke in a velvety smooth tone.

Metatron curtly nodded. "Lucifer."

The Devil smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You're an elusive bastard."

Metatron growled. "The only reason you found me was because I _allowed _you to."

"Then you know why I called you here…release him."

The demon unbound the chains and left the room with a bow leaving the angel and the devil staring each other down.

"It would seem to me," Lucifer began, "That you are in a position that I'm all too familiar with. Displaced. Despondent. And oh so Desperate." Lucifer closed the distance between him and Metatron.

"I think a partnership may be mutually beneficial to both of us." He held out his hand

Metatron snorted. "Literally make a deal with the devil? What if I should refuse?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I thought you'd say that. If that's the case I have no choice but to release you to the care of my minions. Hell is the only place for you now and I daresay that you will wish you had never been created."

Metatron hesitated. "And if I should join you?"

"I will make you Regent again. When I rule you will be given a place of honor amongst my demons as the only angel to survive the genocide I will wreak on your brethren."

"And should we fail?" Metatron asked.

"We shall not fail."

Now it was Metatron's turn to smile. "There's a prophecy regarding this sort of thing. Oh yes," He said seeing the smile vanish from Lucifer's face, "I see you've heard it."

Lucifer gritted his teeth. "T-there's nothing they can do now. Even if the Creator was to return and summon both the Oracle and the Arbiter it would do no good! My armies number in the BILLIONS, Metatron! I have everything I need, except…"

"You need one with extensive knowledge of the angelic high command. You need a tactician with the skill to breach the Pearly Gates. You need one with the military experience to sly the most powerful angel. In short, my demonic friend, you need me."

Satan looked Metatron in the eye. "In so many words, yes. I need you as much as you need me. Join me and we'll rule the Universe together! What says you?" Lucifer once again extended his hand.

Metatron looked at it for a moment and then grasped it firmly.

"Lucifer, I believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership..."

* * *

_AN: Okay peeps this is my first HDM fic so feedback is appreciated but no flamers! ( I had a bad experience with a freaking nut-job on the Sly Cooper boards.) So R&R an I'll update. This will probably be a Will/Lyra fic, but don't expect it to be a short one! This is going to be a long haul…_

_Peace, Love and Rock and Roll_

_Dotmw_


	2. Time Heals No Wounds

_Chapter One: Time Heals No Wounds_

_I do not own HDM. If I did I would be spending my time counting my money instead of writing fan fiction. Avante! _

_The night shed a tear_

_To tell her of fear_

_And the sorrow and pain _

_She'll never outgrow_

_Metropolis Pt. 1-DreamTheater_

_Oxford, England _

"…_frequent absences have prompted us to take action. Will is a bright student but he seems detached from his studies and school life in general. Violent outbursts and self-destructive behavior are common. The administration of this school recommends professional…"_

Eighteen year old William Parry crumpled up the note and jammed it into his backpack as he trudged home from school. The continuous downpour seemed to dampen his mood further. Violent outbursts?! That punk had it coming! Who were they to suggest he was unstable? If they knew half the things he had been through…

Will rounded the corner, quickening his pace to try to get home before he was waterlogged. A light blue flat came into view as Will bolted for the front door.

The house was dead silent as he stepped in. "Mary?" Will called out.

A muffled reply came from the basement. "Down here, Will!"

Will had moved in with Mary after they referred his mother for professional treatment. Elaine Parry had spent the last four years in a mental institution, seeing her son and Mary on alternate weekends. Mary had received a grant to carry on her research so she was able to support both Will and her.

Will tramped up the stairs and flung the door to his room open and threw his backpack on the floor. On his bed, a large cat sleepily opened one eye.

"Well, how was your day?" she asked.

"Not now, Kirjava." Will replied as he threw the letter form the school on top of a steadily growing pile.

Kirjava slowly stretched her legs, eying the pile of psychiatric references. "You know you should really get rid of those. They're starting to become a fire hazard."

Will simply flopped down on the bed, causing his cat daemon to bounce a little. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

Kirjava walked over and nuzzled Will's hand. "Rough day?"

Will stroked the back of her head. "Yeah…kinda had a rough couple years, come to think of it."

His daemon knew what he meant "Lyra." She simply said.

Will nodded. Will had heard that time heals all wounds. Well, those people were wrong as far as Will was concerned. Six years had done nothing but turn him into a basket case. Will was haunted by Lyra's memory every waking and sleeping moment.

"Ahh! Why can't I forget her, Kirjava?" Will moaned out loud. "Why can't I move past her? Why can't I…"

Kirjava cut him off. "Because you still love her, Will. You love her and miss her like I still miss Pan."

Will stroked his daemon's fur. "Yeah. I sometimes forget about you and Pan."

Kirjava curled up against Will's chest. "But we have to forget them, Will."

Will leaned over to turn the light out. "I don't know if I can, Kirjava. I don't know if I can." Will turned off the light and rolled over, ready to face dreams filled with the love he would never know again.

_

* * *

_

_Oxford, England (Different one!)_

The streets of Oxford were wet from the previous night's rain. The starry sky cast a pale and surreal light over a sleeping Oxford. Everyone was closing down for the evening: cleaning the kitchen, tucking the children in to bed or just quietly reading by the fireplace. The silence that possessed the town was haunting.

The silence was broken by the sound of heels clicking on the cobblestone pavement. The heels belonged to a nineteen year old girl cloaked in a fur coat. Around her neck was a marten curled up like a furry scarf. The girl had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's fiery temper (as many young men could attest to.) and was walking as if her destination was in danger of disappearing.

Lyra Silvertounge was in a foul mood.

The Daemon around her neck broke the uneasy silence. "I have to say something."

"Don't start, Pantalaimon." Lyra warned in a dangerous tone.

"You practically mauled that boy!" Pan reproached.

"Well that's what he gets for…" Lyra began.

"For what?! He was a perfect gentleman! He takes you to the nicest restaurant in town after a moonlight carriage ride and you walkout in the middle of dinner! And if I may add his daemon was quite a lovely little fox…"

Lyra stopped. "If Kirjava heard you talking like that…"

"If she heard me say what?! In case you haven't noticed they're GONE, Lyra. And they en't coming back!!"

Lyra froze in her tracks. Pantalaimon knew he had hit a nerve. "Lyra, I didn't mean…"

Lyra angrily seized Pan and threw him off her neck. Lyra stormed off with Pan following at her heels.

"Lyra, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!"

"Oh, save it, Pan! It's easy for you say! You've already gone on to eyeing other people's daemons! You don't care about them anymore! You set us up with any boy with a cute daemon! You're selfish, Pantalaimon! That's what you are!"

Pan gasped. "Lyra…you know that en't true. You know what it's been like for me, how long I've…we've suffered. I miss her as much as you miss Will."

Lyra sighed and turned to face her daemon. She made her way over to him and lovingly scooped him up. "Oh you're right, Pan. Why can't forget him, Pan? Why can't I move on? Why can't I…"

Pan curled around her neck. "Because you still love him, Lyra. You love him and miss him like I love and miss Kirjava."

She rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I forgot about you and her."

Pan nuzzled Lyra's neck. "We have to forget them, Lyra."

Lyra continued the long walk back to St. Sophia's. "I don't know if I can, Pan. I don't know if I can."

* * *

_AN: Alright this is going to be my first shot at romance so go easy on me (But tell me if i'm going to screw it up!) _

_Peace Love and Rock and Roll_

_Dotmw_


	3. Heavenly Headaches

_Chapter Three: Heavenly Headaches _

Disclaimer: Look, we both know I am not Phillip Pullman. So that means I do not own HDM. So why are we having this conversation? Avante!

Michael rubbed his tired eyes as he surveyed the scene before him. All around him the Clouded Mountain was being transformed into the seat of the Republic of Heaven. Memories of the Metatron were fading away and the future was looking brighter and brighter every day.

Unfortunately there was still one major threat to the newfound safety and Michael, as head of the Republic's armies, had to deal with it.

Michael had seen his share of action: centuries he bore the Metatron wrath, raining fire from the skies, slaughtering the firstborn of the Egyptians and even flooding the Earth when the Metatron commanded him to do so. But the guilt of the souls of so many innocents slaughtered weighed heavy on the archangel and one day he threw down his fiery sword and quit, only to join Lord Asriel's army in time to overthrow the Metatron. Now that he had returned it seemed that a new and more sinister threat loomed on the horizon.

Michael strode quickly up the flight of stairs leading to the highest room in the tallest citadel of the Republic. A full choir of the most powerful angels sat around the table talking among themselves. They all stopped and stood as Michael entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming today. Please be seated." The angels sat back down as Michael took his place at the head of the table.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Our scouts have been monitoring the Inferno and they have some troubling news. It appears our horned little friend has found himself a new partner in crime. It appears that Lucifer has teamed up with Metatron and, by the looks of it, they intend to raise an army and conquer heaven." Michael barely finished before the assembly erupted in panic.

Michael raised his hand to calm them down. "Listen! This is no time to lose our cool. Now what we need to do is…yes, Gabriel?" Michael nodded to the younger angel who had stood up.

"I heard there was no devil; that he was just an invention of the Church to instill fear and obediance in their followers."

"While Lucifer is not a reaper of souls like the Church said he was, he is a very real and dangerous threat. Many of the older angels remember the true nature of the Devil and his Swarms..."

Almost on cue, the senior angels gave a deep shudder. They still carried the memories of Lucifer's twisted inventions though many of them tried to forget the hideous beasts that erupted out of the ground...

The other angels clambered to make themselves heard, but Michael silenced them again. "Your concerns are all valid. We are certainly in no shape for a drawn out struggle so we need another tactic. At this point I would like to turn the meeting over to Xaphania who will fill us in on what may be our only hope of survival."

Xaphania stood up and smiled at Michael. "Thank you. The forces of Hell are vast. Lucifer has conscripted every able-spirited soul to fight on his side. He has summoned creatures long since banished from this world"

"I think we can handle his Drones, Xaphania. We smashed them the last time, and we can do it again!" An older angel cried out.

"With all due respect, Baird, Drones are the least of our worries. You of all people should remember his Berzerkers." Baird sat back down, shuddering with the memory.

"Then what chance do we have?" one angel cried in despair.

Xaphania smiled. "We have one hope. According to a prophecy made long ago, Lucifer would join with a fallen angel to wage war on heaven. The only way to stop them is to tap The Oracle and the Arbiter. The Oracle will use their skill to peer into the minds of our enemies and give us insight to their plans. The Arbiter is the weapon of Heaven. He will use his mighty skill on the battle field to crush the legions of Hell and preserve our Republic."

"Excellent! With these creatures at our side, there is no chance of failure!"

Xaphania smiled sadly. "Even the Arbiter and the Oracle will be powerless if Lucifer decides to join the battle. Immortality keeps him alive and his ferocious cruelty will wipe out our forces. But I have kept contacted the Creator and..."

The assembly muttered excitedly to themselves. Gabriel spoke.

"How do we know if the Creator still exists? We know he created the universe and then delegated his position to the Authority, vanishing without a trace. How do we know we aren't chasing a fantasy?"

"Because I have spoken to him..."

The angels gasped. "Where is he? Why doesn't he come to lead us in our hour of need?"

"He refused to help on the grounds that his help would not be nessesary. He is retriving the Oracle and the Arbiter to prepare them for the fitght ahead."

"How? The only way for humans to move between worlds was broken!"

"That's enough, Marcus. We have little time to prepare as it is so we'll just have to delegate this task to Xaphania and pray that she is up to the tas. I want the Pearly Gates fortified with every weapon you can lay your hands on. Scramble every angel strong enough to swing a sword. If Lucifer wants a war, we'll give him one.

_AN: Ooooh…this has got to be the weakest chapter I have ever written…bear with me please! I will be attempting the infamous Will/Lyra reunion soon. It may be a cliche, but it's the cliche we all love!_

_Peace, Love and Rock and Roll_

_Dotmw_


	4. A Very Good Book

_Chapter Four: A Very Good Book_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HDM or Myst which I will be borrowing from in this chapter. Avante! _

_Death is the first dance, Eternal_

_-Dream Theater _

"Come on, Lyra. You can do this."

Lyra bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ears in concentration. For the last six years Lyra had been going to see Dame Hannah once a week for aleithometer lessons.

And for the last six years, Lyra had been driven to the point of insanity, week after week.

"Um…let's see. The baby…it means…life? No wait….the future?"

Dame Hannah sighed. It was hard to see a once gifted pupil struggle to find the elementary meanings of the aleithometer. Lyra tried so hard, but the meanings escaped her.

"Lyra, it's alright. We can try again…"

"No! I've nearly got it! I've nearly got it….I've nearly…" Her eyes danced in a frantic pattern. Left, right, left again. Finally they fell still. Her eyes glazed over and lost their focus. Lyra started to shake softly, desperately trying to choke back the sobs in her throat but they spilled over. Hot wet tears fell on the crystal face of the aleithometer.

"I-I…I can't do it. It's gone."

"Lyra…"

"Thank you, Dame Hannah but I must be going. Come on Pan." Pan jumped off the table and followed a still shaky Lyra.

Lyra wandered off into the city for a while, not really knowing where she was going. Her feet simply carried her blindly through town, lost in her frustrated sadness. Pan was running hurriedly after her.

"Lyra! Lyra! Wait up! Lyra!"

Lyra stopped so suddenly that Pan crashed into the back of her legs. Lyra was staring at a young couple sitting at a diner across the street. They were holding hands across the table, saying little. The couple was interrupted when the waiter bought their lunch.

What happened next nearly killed Lyra.

The girl picked up a fresh raspberry off her plate. Shooting a playful glance at her boyfriend, she slowly raised the fruit to his lips. The boy smiled and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Pan saw the whole event unfold. "Oh no…" He said to himself.

Lyra was dumbstruck. She just stood staring at the couple. All the feelings of loneliness and abandonment caught up with her and slammed into her like a freight train. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she dashed off down the street.

"Lyra! God, can't we go anywhere without running?!" Pan booked after her.

Lyra ran, for how long she didn't know, but she finally stopped at the gate to the Botanic Garden. She collapsed against the gate, tears running down her face and sobs racking her chest with pain. Pan finally caught up with her. He climbed up her arm and nuzzled her tear streaming face.

"I-I miss him, Pan." Lyra managed to spit out through her sobs.

Pan simply wrapped himself around her neck, making soothing sounds. Lyra took deep gasping breaths trying to calm herself down. She sat against the gate until she was calmer. Lyra stood up and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hand.

"Come on, Pan. Let's go sit at our bench."

Lyra and Pan made their way over to the deepest part of the garden to their little bench under the low tree, only to find it was occupied.

An old man sat beneath the branches of the tree on Lyra's bench. He was a jolly looking man who reminded Lyra of Father Christmas with his long white beard and his reading spectacles. He was writing something in a green leather book when he looked up at Lyra.

"Excuse me, sir? Is it alright if I sit here?"

The man scooted over, making room for Lyra and Pan. "Of course. Have a seat."

Lyra sat on the bench. "Thank you"

"Eh? What's wrong, miss?"

"It's nothing really…" Lyra said evasively

"Best not to keep those things bottled up, miss."

Lyra sighed. "It's just…I miss someone I really care about."

"Did he die?"

"No! At least…I don't know. He left a long time ago and I haven't seen him since."

"I see. Sometimes, when we miss someone, it can feel like they're worlds away."

"Tell me about it…" Lyra muttered.

"I'm sure Will loves you as much as you love him."

"I'm sure he…wait a minute. I never said his name was Will." Lyra turned to the old man who was smiling to himself.

"It is Will though, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"How did I know?" He shrugged "Lucky guess, I suppose." The old man stood up to leave. "I must be going. Cheer up, though. You may see him sooner than you think…" The old man tipped his hat and strolled off, whistling a simple tune.

Lyra stared out over the pond in silent contemplation. She turned to look at the bench beside her and saw that the man had left his book.

Lyra picked it up and turned to follow him. "Sir! You left…" But there was no one thee. The whole garden was empty except for her and Pan.

"Where did he go?" Lyra asked. Pan simply shrugged.

Lyra sat back down on the bench, turning the book over in her hands. The book was made of green leather and had a gold spine. Lyra opened the book and let out a small gasp.

The front page was a picture of the botanic garden, but it was more of a window than a picture. The breeze ruffled the grass in the window and the mid-day sun beat down on the bench under a low branched tree. Lyra carefully reached a hand out to the window, pausing before touching the page. She looked at pan, who was resting his front paws on the edge of the book. Pan looked at Lyra and nodded. Lyra placed her hand on the page…

And vanished

The old man appeared beside the bench. He chuckled soflty to himself.

"Curiosity...gets 'em every time." He turned his head to the sky. "Happy, Mike? Can I come home now?"

A minute later the old man faded from view.

_AN: Dun-dun-DAH!!! Where did she go? Tune in next time to find out!_

_Peace, Love and Rock and Roll_

_Dotmw_


	5. New Love Born

_Chapter Five: New Love Born _

_(Alternate titles…Reunited and it feels so good! Lyra/Will the Reunion Tour 2007!) _

_Disclaimer: I own nada, you here me? NADA! This is going to be a long one (I want to do justice to this part of the story) so you may want to get a soda and some cheese popcorn to munch on. Heck, I would get lunch (and maybe dinner) if I were you. For those of you who aren't Familiar with the song this story is named for, bear with me. The title of the story will be made clear in the end. _

_AVANTE! _

_I was told there's a miracle each day that I tried_

_I was told that a new love is born for each one that has died_

_-Dream Theater Metropolis Pt. 1_

Lyra groggily opened her eyes to find herself asleep on the bench. She looked around to see herself in the same place she was before. She sat up, stretching her limbs and looking around for Pan. She found him waking up on the cover of the green book that she had found.

"What happened?" Lyra asked sleepily.

Pan yawn loudly. "I dunno. I think we fell asleep. It looks like it's about three."

Lyra scooped the still groggy Pantalaimon up in her arms, pocketed the green book and began to walk out of the garden. She stopped at a flower bed displaying a type Japanese flower.

"Pan? Has that flower bed always been there?"

"I dunno, I've never seen it before, maybe we just never noticed it until now."

Lyra shrugged and walked out of the garden. In her sleepiness, she didn't realize that the trees in the garden we different from the trees in her own garden. She didn't notice that there was a Cineplex where Bodly's library usually stood. She didn't notice, as she was crossing the street, a large truck was barreling towards her.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Lyra was shaken out of her state of drowsiness by the sound of the truck blaring its horn. Lyra froze like, well, a deer in the headlights. The driver managed to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting Lyra by a few slim feet.

"Watch where you're walking!"

Lyra stood staring at the truck. She then turned her attention to the people leaving the theater. All of them were healthy looking…

But not one of them had a daemon.

Lyra could have screamed. This was Will's world! It had to be! Lyra was shaken from her excitement by another horn. She realized she was still standing in the street. She quickly apologized and ran off to the side walk.

Lyra was smiling so wide she thought her face would split.

"Pan, we're here! It's Will's world!"

"Calm down, Lyra. Even if by the most remote possibility it is, how would we go about finding him?"

Lyra thought for a second, and then spotted a booth that said _TOURIST_ _INFORMATION. _

Well, Lyra thought, in a way we are tourists.

Lyra approached the booth. "Excuse me?" She asked the attendant. "I'm looking for an address, could you help me?"

The bored looking man passed a thick phone book across the desk and went back to reading his comic book.

"Well, he was loads of help…" Pan muttered.

"Hush, Pan." Lyra said as she flipped through the P section of the phone book.

"Pandry, Padre, Parington…no Parry."

Pan looked over the edge of the book. "Try Malone. He might have gone to live with Mary, remember?"

Lyra flipped through the M section. "Malone, Rodger; Malone, Simon; Malone, James; Here it is! Malone, Mary Dr.! Number 25 Baker Street!" Lyra turned around and grabbed a town map off the pile on the desk. She was about two blocks away from the house. Lyra threw Pan around her neck and set off towards her destination.

It took Lyra twenty minutes to get there. Twenty minutes of wrong turns, waiting for crosswalk lights to change and waiting for a funeral procession to pass on the street. It seemed to Lyra that every force in the universe was out to stop Lyra from reaching her destination. Finally, Lyra stood before the door to the little flat at number 25. Lyra hesitated for a moment. What if he had changed? Had he forgotten her? Did he even live here? Pan sharply nudged her and Lyra swallowed her fears and knocked three times on the door.

"Coming!" a voice called from within. Lyra's heart palpitated quickly. She knew that voice.

The door opened revealing a short woman, dressed in a turtleneck and kakis. On her shoulder an alpine chough perched on her shoulder.

"Yes, what can I do…for…" The woman's expression turned from a polite smile to utter bewilderment. Her daemon squawked loudly and cocked his head to one side.

Lyra gulped. "Dr. Malone?" She asked tensely.

Mary gaped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish thrown on deck without making any sound. Finally she managed to utter a single word.

"Lyra?"

Lyra nodded meekly. Before she could say anything else, she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day! Lyra, my God you've grown! I don't know how you're here, but I'm just glad you are!"

All Lyra could do was hug her friend back. "I'm not sure how we got here either, but we're here all the same!"

Pan rolled his eyes at the chough daemon. "Women…

The chough snorted. "Tell me about it." The daemon's comments earned the each a sharp whack across the top of the head.

"You'll have to excuse Farron," Mary said. "He suffers from the Smartarse Virus and all treatments have proven unsuccessful."

Lyra laughed. "It seems that it's contagious!" she said, shooting Pan a look.

Mary chuckled. "Well don't just stand there, come in!"

Lyra stepped over the threshold into the flat. The little place was sparsely furnished, but homey nonetheless. Mary led her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything? I was about to have a cup of tea myself."

Lyra smiled. "Tea sounds nice." Lyra gulped painfully. "Mary?"

"Yes, dear?" Mary called from the kitchen.

"How's…how's Will?"

Silence. Mary stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Pan, could you leave for a sec? I know someone upstairs who is dying to see you."

Pan looked up at Lyra who smiled and nodded. Pan disappeared up the stairs and Mary came to sit by Lyra.

"Honestly, Will's a wreck. He's slowly been spiraling down since…well, you know. He's miserable, Lyra. He's lost everyone he's ever cared about: His father, his mother, and especially you."

"I know what you mean, Mary. I've been the same way. I'm failing classes, I'm an emotional wreck and I can't even read the bloody aleithometer anymore." Lyra shook her head. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in years, Mary. I can't stop…" Lyra stopped as she choked back a sob for the third time that day. Mary reached over and put her hand on Lyra's knee.

"I think you really need each other right now."

"Does he remember me?" Lyra asked weakly/

"Remember you? Lyra, Will has turned down every girl interested in him because they weren't you. Nevermind the fact they were all beautiful and brilliant, he turned them all down because he's still in love with you."

Lyra sighed and lay back against the couch. There was silence for a moment, and then the calm was shattered by a scream from upstairs.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" Pan screamed.

"Mary! We've got another rat in the house!" Kirjava called.

Pan flew downstairs and dashed into Lyra's arms. Kirjava followed seconds later.

"Honestly Mary, we really need to board up the basement windows! That's the third rat I've seen this…" Kirjava trailed off as she saw Lyra and Pan. She looked from the daemon, to the girl and then back to the daemon again. She let out a gasp and nearly fell from her perch on the table.

"P-p-p-p…" Kirjava stuttered, trying to speak.

Pan sighed "Six years of separation and all I get is chased, called a rat, and finally stuttered at! I mean come on, Kirjava! I…" Pan was cut off as Kirjava tackled Pan to the ground and started playfully nuzzling him.

"PAN! Pan! Pan! Oh my beloved Pantalaimon! I-I don't know what to say, except…"

"Except that you'll stop crushing my spine…" Pan gasped.

Kirjava got off of Pan. "Oops…sorry."

Pan nuzzled Kirjava's warm fur. "You never have to apologize for anything. I love you, Kirjava. I love you." The two daemons jumped up and joined Lyra on the couch.

"Lyra! How did you get here? Did you find another window?"

"I really don't know, Kirjava. All I remember was picking up a book and…" Lyra gasped. "The book!" Lyra reached into her rucksack and withdrew a green leather-bound book. "Look."

Mary, Farron and Kirjava looked at the book. The picture of Lyra's botanical garden still moved, mimicking the one in Will's world.

"Do you have any idea what this is, Mary?" Lyra asked.

Mary shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this. Hang on." Mary disappeared only to reappear with her spyglass in hand. Mary raised the glass to look at the book.

"T-that's more Dust than I've ever seen in one place! Look!" She passed the glass to Lyra. Lyra looked through the glass and saw the book was a huge hub of Dust, the portal being a little vortex of Dust collecting the matter in a swirling golden funnel.

Lyra put the spyglass down and rubbed her eyes. "When's Will going to be home? I need to see him."

"He'll be in a couple of hours." Mary replied looking at the clock.

"HOURS?! B-but I can't wait that long! I need to see him now!"

"Well unless you have any ideas about getting him home early…"

Lyra sat back down, looking defeated. She sat is silence for a moment. Then a mischievous grin came over her.

"Oh, Kirjava…." Lyra crooned sweetly. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was in the middle of a math test. He was frantically trying to figure out a problem when he felt something strange: as though a little shock had run through him. Will suppressed a cry and loosened his collar, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Will started sweating, his palms becoming wet as his heart raced. He had never felt this way before, except when Kirjava was…

Will stood up. "Sir, I-I-I'm done with the test. Can I go to see the nurse?"

His teacher looked up. "What's wrong, William? You're face is beat red!"

Will gulped. "I-I-I 'm r-really not f-f-f-feeling w-w-w…ah!" Will gasped as the feeling intensified.

"You had better go straight home. Do you live far?"

"N-n-no, sir. J-j-just around the –b-b-b…"

"Just go…"

Will collected his things and left. Why was he feeling this way? Other people had accidentally touched Kirjava and this hadn't happened! Then only one who mad him feel like this was…well that was impossible.

Will broke into a brisk jog as he pulled out his cell phone. It was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Lyra smiled to herself as she rubbed Kirjava behind the ear.

"Ahhhh…I forgot how good this felt." Kirjava purred.

The telephone rang. "Hello? Mary answered. "Will? What's wrong? Kirjava?" She shot a look at Lyra who was rubbing the purring Kirjava's stomach. "No, no one's…okay, bye." She turned to Lyra. "You are an evil girl."

Lyra smiled sweetly. "I know."

"He should be here in…" Mary was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lyra immediately stopped petting Kirjava and froze, staring at the door. She placed Kirjava on the couch next to a sleeping Pantalaimon and stood up, making her way to the kitchen adjacent to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked

"I want to surprise Will." Lyra responded.

"I have a feeling he's going to be surprised, anyway."

"Just open the door!"

Mary rolled her eyes and made her way over to the door.

"Will! You're home early. Weren't feeling well?"

"Rather the reverse, actually." Lyra felt her stomach knot as she heard Will's voice for the first time in years.

"How do you mean?" Said Mary, playing dumb.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain. I'm hungry." Will said making his way to the kitchen.

"NO!!!!" Mary said blocking his path. "I mean…you should go lay down…I'll get you something."

Will passed by the doorway Lyra was hiding in on his way to the couch. His hair was longer, Lyra thought to herself. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and tan pants. Will also was taller and stronger looking, but he still had a defiant way of holding himself that made Lyra's heart skip a beat.

Will sat down on the couch. He was about to lie down when he caught sight of Pan laying on the couch. When Will came in, Pan panicked and froze.

"What's this? Mary! Kirjava caught another rat in the garden! I think it's still alive!"

Lyra could see Pan's daemon eyes narrow in outrage. She felt the righteous indignation build in his chest.

Lyra looked sternly at Pan from the doorway. "Don't." She mouthed. Pan glared back, but remained still.

"Hey, little guy. Where'd you come from?" Will reached over and closed his fingers around Pan's fur. Lyra bit down hard to keep from gasping. Lyra regretted using Kirjava against Will immediately as she fought hard against the urge to cry out.

"You know you remind me of someone…Ahh what am I doing? Here I am thinking about Lyra when I should be in school. If Lyra could see me now…she would be so ashamed of me. She's probably moved on and here I am talking to some garden rat because it reminds me of Pan."

Lyra saw Pan's eye twitch. She frantically mouthed protests but it was no use. Pan's daemon ego would not permit him to remain silent.

"I…am…not…a…_bloody…RAT!!!!!!" _Pan screamed from Will's arms.

Will stood up in shock, flinging Pan from his lap. Pan skidded, bounced and finally came to rest at Lyra's feet. Will looked at the stunned daemon on the floor. Then his eyes slowly traveled up the body of the girl standing in the doorway.

All Will could do was stare. The girl before him was wearing a blue summer dress that went just past her knees. Her golden blonde hair was done in loose curls that tumbled down to her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes stared back at him and her pink lips quivered as she stood staring back at him.

Lyra shook softly. "W-Will…"

Will stood staring at her. Lyra turned her eyes down and tried not to cry. He didn't believe it was her. He didn't remember her, Lyra thought as a single tear trickled down her face.

Suddenly a hand reached over and brushed her tear away while the other raised her chin and forced Lyra to look at Will. She could see a look of bewildered happiness on his face as his eyes shined from tears brimming in them.

"Lyra…"Will said.

Finally Lyra lost control of herself. She flung herself into his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Lyra simply stood there and let Will hold her. She sobbed quietly into his shirt as Will stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort. Lyra disengaged herself to look into Will's eyes once more.

"Will, I…" Lyra was silenced as Will kissed her tightly on the lips. They kissed passionately for several minutes, releasing six years of pent up frustration in one amorous moment.

"Lyra, I've missed you so…"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Lyra said before deepening the kiss.

Will and Lyra just stood in the hallway of Mary's little flat, making up for six years of lost time. Neither cared how they were with the other. All they cared about was that the one person each of them loved the most was with them and somehow they both knew everything was going to be alright.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_An: That's what they think! So what did you think? Too sappy? It's my first stab at anything romantic so your feedback is greatly appreciated. Now go take a potty break and when you come back, Read and Review (Please review!) And I'll update _

_Peace, Love and Rock and Roll _

_Dotmw_


	6. Rude Awakening

_Chapter Six: Rude Awakening _

_Oh...alright! I guess there's some interest in this fic afterall. Sorry if i came off as whiny: I just wanted to assess wheter or not people wanted me to continue and i guess you do! _

_Oh...right. (Clears throat) I don't own HDM or the Myst Series (That's where i got the linking books from!) I am also going to be borrowing ideas from a few video games in the future (Fans of Halo and Gears of War should be able to spot them!) _

_Thanks again for the support, now read on!_

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur. They had eaten with Mary and watched a movie, though they weren't interested in doing either of those things. Mary would find herself from time to time talking to people who weren't paying any attention to her. Mary would realize this and turn to see Will and Lyra whispering amongst themselves or locked in a passionate kiss.

When it came time to go to bed, Mary was reluctant to let Lyra share Will's bed, but there was no where else to put her and Mary thought that she would need a crowbar to separate Lyra from Will. So Mary lent Lyra a shirt to sleep in and told Will to keep the door open (The last point she made clear with several threats).

Will was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He was overjoyed that his best friend and true love was with him, but his feelings of euphoria were accompanied by a cold feeling in his stomach. What if she couldn't get home again? What if Will was forced to watch Lyra slowly get sick and die?

Will's thoughts were interrupted by the covers lifting off his body and a gentle weight settling on his chest. He turned his down to see Lyra with her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Hi" She said softly.

Will smiled and kissed her softly. Will broke away, "Lyra, I need to talk to you."

"Later…" she said as she moved in for another kiss.

Will blocked her lips with his index finger. Lyra opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard.

"Okay, then. Talk." Lyra said.

"Lyra I need to know how you got here."

Lyra laughed. "Oh, is that what this is all about?"

"Lyra, it's not funny. What if you can't get back?"

"Why, do you want to get rid of me or something?" Lyra asked, a playful edge creeping into her voice.

Will chuckled. "Why would I want to get rid of a gorgeous blonde that likes to sleep in my bed? Lyra, I'm worried about you. If you get stuck here and get sick…" Will was cut off by Lyra kissing him again.

"Alright, I'll show you." Lyra rolled over and drew the book out of her backpack beside Will's bed. Lyra propped herself up and Will sat up on his elbows to watch.

"Well, me and Pan were sitting on the bench, our bench, and this old man sat next to us. I was upset and he asked me why. I told him, and he said we would meet again soon. But here's the weird part; he used your name, Will. He knew your name, even though I hadn't mentioned it."

Will frowned. "And he gave you the book?"

"Not exactly. He left it on the bench and when I went to return it to him, he was gone. Look."

Lyra opened the book revealing the little window. Will's eyes widened.

"That's the garden! But…it's moving!"

"I know! All I did was…" Lyra stopped. Something was happening to the picture.

The picture cut put and went to static as though the TV channel cut out. Will and Lyra looked at the blank screen for a second, and then the picture returned.

"But…that's not the garden." Lyra said

The picture now revealed a desk surrounded by shelves and shelves of books. A young man with dark curly hair sat at the desk, writing something. He looked up through the window and made a beckoning motion with his hand.

"I think he wants us to go to him." Will said. The figure nodded and gave the thumbs up.

"How did you use it, Lyra?"

"I dunno. I just put my hand on the page and I woke up in your Oxford." Lyra reached her hand out to the page.

"Wait a minute, Lyra. I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, what if it's a trap?"

The figure in the picture rolled his eyes and gave a silent sigh. He raised his right hand and made fist. All of a sudden Will and Lyra felt their right hands being sucked forward and landing on the window. Will and Lyra shared a panicked glance before vanishing into thin air.

Mary looked up from her book to look at the clock. "Will?" she called upstairs. Will and Lyra had been very quiet and such silence made Mary a little anxious. She gently lifted Farron to her shoulder and made her way down the dark hallway leading to Will's room. Mary stuck her head in the door. "Alright, you two, I'm going to bed, so..." Mary scanned the room, noting the empty bed. "Will? Lyra?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyra was waking up on a cold wooden floor with a massive headache. She sat up, noticing Will sleeping next to her. Lyra looked around for the daemons, but they were nowhere in sight. They were all alone.

Lyra took a minute to survey her surroundings. She found herself in the largest library she had ever seen. Lyra looked up and guessed that the ceiling was some ten stories high. The building was full of large oak shelves crammed with books of every conceivable size, shape and color ranging from tiny blue paperback books no bigger than a stamp to great leather bound volumes thicker than most dictionaries.

The pain in Lyra's head was replaced with a tentative curiosity. She turned over and shook Will awake.

"Will, wake up!" she called softly

Will rolled over and took a minute to look around as Lyra had done before. His eyes traveled around the room before coming to a rest on Lyra.

"Lyra…where are we?"

Lyra stood up, brushing the dust of her skirt. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was putting my hand on that book and…" She gestured around the room. "Here we are."

Will pulled himself up to join Lyra. "I don't see Pan or Kirjava anywhere…but Pan came with you from your world, didn't he?"

Lyra was about to respond when she was cut off by a loud whistle.

"Your daemons are fine!" a voice called out, echoing against the miles of books. "Come up here, I need to speak with you! I'm on the third floor, by the window!"

Will and Lyra shared a glance that said _Might as well _before taking off in search of the owner of the voice. Along the way they saw various writing desks, cages of purple beetles and vast fireplaces with stacks of books beside them.

Lyra and Will picked their way through the shelves and over piles of books and found themselves standing before a large window. The window looked out over a vast, seemingly endless sea. In the distance, a large creature broke the surface of the ocean to shoot a jet of water at a flock of birds. One of the birds was struck and fell out of the sky. Lyra gasped as the creature leapt out of the water and devoured the unlucky avian in one bite.

"Fascinating creatures, aren't they?" A voice called from behind them.

They turned around to see a young man seated behind a desk. He hastily scribbled something in a book before raising his eyes to look directly at them.

"They typically prey on sea creatures," the young man went on "But they like to eat birds if they can manage to shoot one down. They really are one of the most amazing ideas I've come up with…" the young man looked out the window, watching the beast eat the bird like a parent watching their child walk for the first time.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"I mean that the whurak is one of the finest things I've ever created. It's intelligent, powerful and the most…"

"I heard that but what do you mean when you say that you created them?" Will interrupted.

The young man rolled his eyes. He closed his book and stood to face Will and Lyra. Now that he was standing, Lyra got a good look at him. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, loosely tucked in to a pair of tan slacks. His hair was dark black and he had the bluest eyes Lyra had ever seen. His body told her that he was in his early twenties but the expression he wore, one of weary sadness, suggested that he was very old.

The man sat on the desk and looked at Will and Lyra with his arms folded. "I mean that I created them. You know, fashioned, formed, produced, spawned…how many different ways can I say it?" he said slightly annoyed.

"So what does that make you…God?" Lyra asked sarcastically.

The young man laughed harshly. "Hardly. I create things, that's all."

"You've got to be kidding me." Will muttered under his breath.

"You want proof? Okay." The young man walked over to a potted tree in the corner, patting its rough purple bark. "Here you go. Satisfied?"

"…That's a tree…" Will said.

The man's expression darkened. "Well let's see you make one, smartass! Here!" the man seized a book off the shelf and tossed it to Will. Will opened the book and nearly dropped it in shock. A small window revealed a lush green forest with a herd of eight legged creatures grazing on a field of blue-green grass. The creatures had the heads and bodies of deer but possessed eight, furry legs like spiders. Will promptly closed the book and looked up at a smugly smiling man. "Happy now?" he said with a touch of arrogance.

"But I thought the angels said there was no creator…" Lyra said.

"I'm not the typical "Let there be light!" creator everyone makes me out to be. I'm just an author. I "write" worlds by describing every minute detail in these books." He said, gesturing to the rows of books behind him. "The stability if the world is based on how much or how little detail there is. Too much or too little can cause the world to crumble."

"This is…this is insane. I think I need to sit down." Will said.

The Author pulled a book out and hastily wrote something in it. When he closed it, two leather armchairs appeared behind Will and Lyra. They sat down and felt themselves being pulled closer to the desk as their host took a seat opposite them.

"Now that all of that metaphysical mumbo jumbo is out of the way, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." They nodded. "Well, it's because the Republic of Heaven is in trouble. It turns out that Metatron has allied himself with Lucifer and the Minions of Hell are cuing up for a massive assault on the Republic."

Lyra and Will sat, dumbstruck for a moment. "I thought there was no Hell and that the Rebel angels were out to enlighten humanity rather than destroy us and that Metatron was dead and…" Lyra trailed off

The Author sighed. "Get comfy, kiddies. It's story time." He folded his hands and leaned across the table to look them in the eyes as he began his story.

"A long time ago there were two brothers, The Authority and Lucifer. The Authority commissioned me to build a world for him and I did. It was my finest achievement; I used three books to complete it. But Lucifer grew jealous of his brother, so one night he broke into my workshop to steal materials to build his own world. He created an army of hideous creatures to attempt to take over Heaven and a world of his own: Hell. But Lucifer rushed the process and his army was poorly made. So when it came time to fight his brother, his armies were crushed by the Authority's finest general: Metatron. Lucifer cowered back into Hell and remained there for ages. Meanwhile, the Authority grew paranoid of everyone around him. He started restricting knowledge to the people of his worlds. At this point, a group of angels rebelled against the Authority and secretly began bringing light to the worlds. Now, as you both know, the Authority was destroyed and Metatron fell into the Abyss. Lucifer somehow found Metatron and now they're planning to try to take over Heaven again. Lucifer has already bewitched the remains of the Church to fight with him and Metatron in ready to launch a full scale invasion of the Republic. And in all honesty, The Republic doesn't have the strength to win this fight." The Author sat back and let his story sink in.

The three sat in silence. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of a bird outside. Finally, Lyra spoke up.

"So…what happens if the Republic loses?"

"An eternity of cruelty will reign because whoever controls Heaven controls the fate of the worlds. My Worlds. And I for one am not about to let that happen."

"But what can we do?" Will asked.

A wicked smile spread across the Author's face. "I thought you'd never ask…" The Author reached into his desk and pulled out a papyrus scroll. "A long time ago, an Egyptian prophet made this prophecy. I think you'll find it very interesting." He passed the scroll to Lyra.

Lyra opened the scroll. "Uhh…I can't read this…"

The Author snatched it back. "Sorry…forgot it was in Hieroglyphs. I'll just give you the Reader's Digest version. It pretty much says that if the devil (Lucifer) manages to side with an angel (Metatron) they will rule Heaven and the world, unless, and this is a _very _big unless, The Arbiter and the Oracle join the fight. The Oracle will use her powers to learn what our enemies are planning. Then the Arbiter will lead the forces of Heaven accordingly. Then we all live happily ever after…the end."

"That's great, but where do we find them?" Lyra asked.

"We've already located them."

"Where are they?" Will asked

The Author rolled up the scroll and leaned back in his chair. "I'm looking right at them."

There was a long pause. Then Lyra burst out laughing.

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

"Do you see me laughing?" The Author said dryly.

Lyra stopped laughing and looked at Will. "He _is _kidding, isn't he?"

Will slowly shook his head. "I don't think he is, Lyra."

Lyra stood up abruptly. "This has to be some kind of mistake…I mean, how can we be…?" Lyra struggled to find the words to say.

The Author calmly looked at Lyra. "I assure you, there's no mistake about it. You are the Oracle and Will is the Arbiter. You were meant to do great things since the day you were born. You've already uprooted the Kingdom of Heaven, replaced it with a democratic Republic and stopped the flow of Dust from leaving. Accept it, Lyra. There's nothing else you can do."

Lyra sat back down shakily. Will gently took her hand and the Author made a cup of tea appear on the desk in front of Lyra.

"What do we need to do?" Will asked as Lyra sipped her tea.

"You need to get some things off this island fist. Under this island are the tombs of the Oracles and Arbiters of the past. Any time there has been a threat facing the worlds, an Oracle and an Arbiter have been created to fight it off. Inside those tombs are the tools you need to complete you tasks. Once you have obtained them, get back here and we'll talk further."

A thought suddenly struck Lyra. "Wait a minute, what have you done with our daemons?"

"They're down at the tombs, waiting for you. Now you must listen to me. In the Tombs are the items you need but they are heavily gaurded. Only the ones worthy of the power within may enter and face the trials within, meaning Lyra can only enter the tomb of the Oracle and Will can only break the Arbiter's seal. Whatever you face from here on out, you have to face alone..."

* * *

_AN: Long again, I know. After this things are going to start heat up and the story will be more intense and action-packed. Thanks for the feedback!_

_Peace, Love and Rock and Roll. _

_Dotmw_


	7. The Trial of the Arbiter

_Chapter Seven: The Trial of the Arbiter_

_The Disclaimer Song (Sing to the tune of "Merry Christmas: War is over" By John Lennon. And a 1 and a 2 and a 3…_

_I write this disclaimer _

_To cover my butt_

_To keep them from suing _

_For all that I've got _

_So here I am claiming_

_That I don't own squat _

_My sad little OC's _

_Are all that I've got! _

_(Here comes the chorus! Everybody now!) _

_And so a disclaimer _

_(Don't own Lyra)_

_To cover my butt_

_(Don't own Will)_

_To keep them from suing_

_(Please no lawsuits) _

_For all that I've got_

_(On with the show!!!!) _

_Too much? I just got tired of writing the same old disclaimer and you've probably read so many disclaimers that I thought this would be a welcome change. (I could be wrong though…) _

"You will each face two tests in the tombs," The Author said as he led Will and Lyra out of the library and onto the island. The island was dotted with fauna that would be more at home on the tundra or in a forest rather than on a tropical island. Massive pines and ancient oaks provided a ceiling, blocking out the sky and making an arch leading down a path. "The tests will determine whether or not you are worthy of the reward at the end of the dungeon."

"If we're the "Chosen Ones" why do we have to take a test to receive the items? Shouldn't we just get them by default?" Lyra asked, running alongside Will, trying to keep up with the Author's long strides.

"The tests aren't just designed to decide if you meet the qualifications. They're designed to test those qualities and enhance them further." The path stopped abruptly, forking left and right, descending deeper into the forest. The Author stopped and turned to face Will and Lyra.

"Right, this is as far as I go; you have go on alone. If you manage to get out alive…"

"Wait, what?!!" Will said

"What's the matter, scared of impossible odds and a good chance of death?"

"YES!" Will and Lyra replied simultaneously

The Author sighed. "Mortals…as I was saying if you make it out alive, I'll be waiting to deploy you to your first mission. We don't know when the demonic bastard is going to strike so we'll keep you busy until then. Right, that's it. So…good luck and try not to die!" The Author clapped his hands together and burst into flames. Will and Lyra jumped back in surprise but by the time they could think to help him, he had vanished.

Will and Lyra exchanged a confused look. "I think I either like him or hate him." Lyra decided. They shared a nervous laugh, both happy to have something to break the palpable tension they felt between them.

Finally Will drew Lyra into a tight embrace. For a moment, they just stood there holding each other as if the other would vanish if they dared to let go.

Will pulled back, looking into Lyra's eyes. "Lyra, if we don't make it out of there, I just wanted to say…"

"Shut up!" Lyra demanded fiercely. Will recoiled slightly at the ferocity she now emanated. "Don't _ever _say that, Will. We're going to make it; we're going to be fine! Don't…don't you _dare _say goodbye to me again! Promise me you won't!" Lyra was now shaking so violently that Will was worried that she would fall apart.

"Alright, Lyra. I promise."

Lyra stopped shaking and simply leaned against Will's chest. Finally she disengaged herself. "Well, let's go." Lyra started walking left and Will headed down the right path. They turned back, giving each other a weak smile before descending seep into the dark woods.

As the path wound on, Will found that the trees were becoming older and twisted. Trees bent and writhed upward searching for any patch of light they could while parasitic vines wound their way up the tree like a snake squeezing the life out of it's prey Will felt as though he had stepped into an alien world; primeval and vastly different from anything Will could have dreamed.

The trees gave way to a clearing with a patch of sunlight shining through the canopy. The light shone on an entrance to an underground passage, overgrown with the forest's vines. As Will approached, the vines shrank back and the door swung open. Stale air hit Will full in the face and he choked, peering into the murky gloom. Will thought he could hear something, but assumed it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Will grabbed a conveniently lit torch off the wall and descended into the darkness.

The stairs panned out and Will was found himself standing in an underground pit. The pit was sloped on the sides and a door stood opposite him. Will shined his light on the floor and nearly threw up. The corpse of a man fully decked out in battle armor, lay dismembered against the wall. A mouse crawled out of his eye socket, taking a hunk of the dead man's flesh with him. Will slowly turned around in horror, shining light on no fewer than fifty bodies in various states of decomposition and decay. Who, or what, could have done this?

Will froze. He thought he heard something. He thought he heard heavy footsteps slowly making their way towards him. They were getting closer. The skin on Will's neck prickled. He dove frantically sideways, seizing a short sword from the dead man's belt, spinning wildly around, looking for the owner of the footsteps. Then as quickly as they had come, the fell silent.

Then an unearthly roar smashed the silence like a China cup.

The wall on the other side of the room exploded in a shower of rubble and out stepped a creature Will was sure was a figment of some twisted madman's imagination. The beast was about sixteen feet tall fully erect and about as wide as a small car. Blue-grey oily skin covered gangly, muscular arms and a powerful chest. The head was humanoid, but with a sunken forehead, a jutting jaw and razor sharp teeth exposed beneath a lip curled into a snarl. A pair of pale yellow eyes leered out of the sockets as the head turned frantically left and right.

The creature raised its head, sniffing the air and shooting out a long tongue to taste it as well. The beast turned at Will and with an unholy war cry charged headlong at Will.

Will threw himself sideways as the beast collided with the wall sending bricks and mortar flying. Will tried to run, but tripped over a suit of armor instead. The beast rounded its head and charged again. Will barely got away as the monster sent the armor flying.

Will quietly snuck into a corner, praying that the creature didn't see him. But even as the fiend turned to look straight at him, it did nothing. Then it did something that surprised Will; it got on its hands and knees and started crawling around on the floor, looking for will. It sniffed the air and screamed a few more times, but Will stayed hidden.

_It's blind! _Will realized. The creature "saw" using smell and echolocation. Will picked up a stone off the floor and hurled it towards the far corner of the room. The beast scampered after it and stared tearing at empty space. Will smiled; he had a plan. He lifted a spear from a fallen man and fixed it to a torch holder on the wall. He took a deep breath and called out "Over here!" The monster wheeled around and tore after Will. Will stood perfectly still even though a massive creature was hurtling towards him. At the last possible second, Will threw himself to the ground. The beast was carried forward by its momentum and impaled itself on the rusty spear. Will jumped forward and pushed the monster deeper into the spear. Will clambered up its back, pulled the head back and used the sword to slit the monster's throat. It screamed, cried and flailed before falling down in a pool of its own blackish blood.

Will stood up, heavily breathing from the fight. He took a minute to catch his breath before moving on. He stepped through the hole in the wall and found himself at the foot of a massive staircase.

_I hope there's nothing like that in Lyra's tomb _Will thought as he began the long walk to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Will finally reached the top after countless minutes of climbing to find himself standing before a large stone door. The door was about as high as the ceiling and carved with symbols that Will couldn't understand. He reached out a hand to touch one of the symbols and the door swung open, revealing what appeared to be a crypt.

Will crossed the threshold and felt the door close behind him. Will raised his torch to see but a strong gust of wind extinguished the flame plunging the crypt into blackness. Will groped around for a moment, and then the room was suddenly illuminated by a row of electric blue flames held in the hands of stone statues in the shape of armored knights. At the end stood a large marble tomb standing vertically on one end and haloed by the same blue light that emanated from the fire on the sides. Will proceeded into the chamber, feeling the cold unfeeling gaze of the statues on him as he advanced on the tomb.

"_So you have made it this far…" _

Will turned around to find the owner of the voice but saw no one in the room.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"_I must congratulate you. No one has ever defeated the Berserker before…you must have some skill…"_

Will pulled the sword out of his belt. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"_As you wish…"_

A tall figure appeared slowly in front of the tomb. The air shifted revealing a man covered in strange grey armor and a blue cape. The armor seemed to be tailor made to fit the warrior's specifications, as if the whole thing was built around him. Two plates met in the middle of his chest and spiked up to form two curved plates on each shoulder. Greaves protected his shins and forearms and a black under armor rested between skin and steel. His helmet completely covered his head and dipped over his forehead. He reached behind his back and drew a pair of matched blades. The swords were about three feet without the handle and glowed with the same ethereal blue as the rest of the knight. A hand guard in the shape of a wing protected the user's hand on one side of the blade.

The warrior smiled. "Like I said, you must be good." The warrior swung both blades in a figure eight and let them fall by his sides in a ready position. "This is your final trial, would-be Arbiter. Defend yourself!"

The knight charged forward with both blades spinning in an azure flurry. Will blocked the first blade only to duck just in time to avoid being hit by the second. Will lunged forward only to have his blade casually flicked aside as if it were a pesky insect. The knight brought both blades down in a vertical chop only to be met by Will's blade. Will threw his weapons off and darted forward again, this time missing the man's armored flank by mere inches. It felt as though some invisible force had turned his blade away. The man spun away and resumed his furious assault.

The two dueled for what seemed like an eternity, neither one getting the upper hand. The knight was faster and better trained but Will had the cunning and tenacity of a long time street fighter. After countless clashes, Will saw his chance. In an act of overconfidence, the man swung both his blades at Will's neck. Will backed up and the man's arms flew back, exposing his chest. Will lunged forward and kicked him in his chest. The combined force of Will's foot and the missed swing sent him down hard. Will was on him in a second, sword at his throat.

The man looked stunned for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"You are good." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we've got a chance after all..."

"Look, I really don't want to kill you, I just…" Will began

The man let out a harsh laugh. "Kill me?! You can't kill me! I'm already dead…"

"Wha..?" Will exclaimed.

The man disappeared, becoming a blue light and shooting up into the air and circling over Will's head.

"_It's up to you now…" _the knight's voice said. The orb circled once more, and then shot towards Will. Will flung his arms up in defense but the light collided with him, sending him hurling against the wall. Will smashed into the marble statue and lost consciousness…

* * *

"Will, wake up…" A voice softly called.

Will groaned and rolled over.

"Will, Wake up!" The voice called louder. Will groaned again, feeling the pain from where the wall had hit him.

"I WOULD LISTEN TO YOUR DAEMON IF I WE'RE YOU, LADDIE!!!!!" another voice yelled loudly.

Will sat up and looked around the room. His vision was still fuzzy, but he could see a large cat rubbing up against his leg.

"Mmm…Kirjava?"

"No, it's the other talking cat you know. Who else would it be?"

"I dunno." Will said, noting how Lyra's catchphrase had rubbed off on him. "I heard another voice."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I could have sworn that…" Will gasped as he looked at his hand.

The first thing he noticed was that he had five fingers. He flexed them experimentally, feeling his ring and pinky for the first time since he became the bearer of the knife. The second thing he noticed was that his hand was wrapped in a dark black glove.

He stood up and looked down at his body. He found himself clad in the same blue grey armor that the man wore. He turned around, noting how the armor fit him perfectly. He reached a hand back and felt the hilt of one of the winged swords. He drew one from it's sheath and swung it in front of him, feeling how perfectly it fit his hand.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Will heard the voice again. "Who is that?"

The voice laughed. "You don't recognize me? My name is Amaethon. I was the knight you just fought. I must congratulate you: You have passed my test. You're the Arbiter now, boy. Now, there's a few things I need to tell you about the armor and the blades. First off that armor has some special properties. It projects an invisible barrier in battle that deflects most small projectiles. But it needs time to recharge, so don't think you're totally invincible. Secondly, it can alter the air around you, projecting an active camouflage around you."

"Cool, I get to be invisible…" Will smirked.

"Yes, but it's got a time limit. You got about a minute before it wears off. Now those blades are Blades of Atreus and Thyestes. They are the sharpest and strongest blades ever made. They have served me faithfully for many years and I pray they will do the same for you. My soul lives in this armor so if you ever need assistance all you must do is ask."

"So you're going to be living inside my head from now on?"

"Not your head, just the helmet. Take it off if you're sick of…" the knight was abruptly cut off as Will removed his helmet.

"Finally. His voice was getting annoying. Alright, Kirjava, let's get going. Lyra and the Author are expecting us…"

* * *

_AN: WHEW! That was a tough one to write! So R&R and I'll keep it up! Review if you want, but a lack of reviews won't stop me anymore! It's apparent that there's an interest in this story and I'll see it to the end!_

_Peace love and Rock and Roll_

_Dotmw_


	8. The Trial of the Oracle

_Chapter Eight: The Trial of the Oracle _

_Disclaimer: Don't own HDM. Pullman does. That lucky son of a…_

* * *

"Well, let's go."

Lyra started walking left and Will headed down the right path. They turned back, giving each other a weak smile before descending deep into the dark woods.

As Lyra walked on, the forest became more vibrant and alive. Brightly colored flowers bloomed at the base of springy young maples. Brightly colored butterflies gently beat their wings on the petal of nearby flowers and the soft sound of birds singing filled the air.

The woods opened up, revealing a large marble building. The forest had claimed the building, growing ivy on the walls and moss on the steps. Flowered vines covered the door, but shrank away as Lyra approached revealing an ancient oak door. Lyra opened the door and stepped into the tomb.

Lyra found herself in a large conservatory filled with a dazzling array of trees and flowers. Massive oaks reached to the skylight and stumpy little bushes grew into hedges along the walls. The air was moist and humid and Lyra found her hair sticking to her neck when she reached back to tuck it behind her ears. Lyra followed the hedges along a path into the next room. As she moved on, the hedges grew increasingly higher until they towered above Lyra. She came to a fork in the path and realized where she was.

She was in a maze.

Lyra looked down each path and decided to go down the left. As soon as she stepped onto the path, the hedge shot up behind her, sealing her in. _No going back now _Lyra thought to herself. She walked for some time until she came to a wooden gate. On the gate was a large gold plaque, which read.

_My first is in tea but not in leaf_

_My second is in teapot and also in teeth_

_My third is in caddy but not in cozy_

_My fourth is in cup but not in rosy_

_My fifth is in herbal and also in health_

_My sixth is in peppermint and always in wealth_

_My last is in drink, so what can I be?_

_I'm there in a classroom, do you listen to me?_

_What am I?_

_It's a riddle, _Lyra thought to herself. Lyra thought for a moment: First in tea but not in leaf…That had to be the letter "T". Second in teapot and in teeth…the sound "ee". Third in a caddy…

Lyra thought for a moment, carefully evaluating each line. Then she put her answers together and smiled.

"A teacher!" she said decisively.

The words on the plaque dissolved and were replaced by the answer. The gate disappeared and Lyra continued onward.

The maze wound on. Lyra found herself taking turns without realizing it and soon stood before the exit to the maze. Three paths stood before Lyra and a large statue stood before each path. Lyra looked over each statue and then noticed another plaque on the wall.

_Three god statues (A, B, and C) are called, in some order, True, False, and Random. True always speaks truly, False always speaks falsely, but whether Random speaks truly or falsely is a completely random matter. Your task is to determine the identities of A, B, and C by asking three yes-no questions; each question must be put to exactly one god. The gods understanding English, but will respond in their native tongue "Da and Ja" One means yes and one means no._

_One path leads out. The other two lead to a room with a Berserker _

_(AN: STOP! Try and figure it out before Lyra does…)_

_What's a Berserker, _Lyra thought to herself. An earthshaking roar shook the building and another line appeared along the bottom of the plaque as if it were answering Lyra's question.

_You don't want to find out…_

Lyra looked at the gods. Each god had the same features and expression on its face, making it impossible to determine who was who. _If only I could read that damn aleithometer, _Lyra thought bitterly, _this would be so easy. _Lyra looked each god over several times. She had to find out what each word meant, but they wouldn't tell her, unless…

Would they fall for it? If they couldn't answer her question, then…

Lyra walked up to the first god. "Are you going to answer this question with the word that means no in your language?"

The god was silent. His magical artificial intelligence was baffled. If he answered yes, he would have to answer no, which would be telling the truth, but it would be false, but he couldn't answer false since he was…

_BOOM!_

The god's head exploded. Shards of marble rained down as the other statues turned to look at Lyra in disbelief (_Well, as much disbelief as inanimate objects can show) _

Lyra Smiled and headed for his door. She knew that if he was the truth god, he wouldn't be able to answer with a _no _answer because it wouldn't be true. _Never try to out-lie a master liar_, Lyra thought to herself, smugly.

* * *

Lyra stepped through the god's door and into the next room. The room was a sharp contrast to the maze she had just left. Soft light filtered in through large picture windows and onto a small oak table. Sitting at the end of the table was a beautiful young woman. Her long blonde hair was tied back in curls with a gold tiara; glittering with rubies. She wore a short white and gold dress, gold bracelets on her wrists and sandals on her feet.

The girl looked up at Lyra and smiled. "Hello, Lyra!" she said softly.

"How did you…"

"Know your name?" She laughed at Lyra's confused expression. "Your little toy told me."

To Lyra's surprise, she produced the velvet bundle that contained Lyra's aleithometer.

"How did you…"

"Get your aleithometer? That's not important right now. Have a seat." She patted the seat beside her. Lyra warily approached the girl and sat down.

"I must say that was creative, Lyra. Many people have asked those gods many different questions but no one has ever out-thought them before. They've all chosen wrong and wound up facing the Berserkers.

"I was wondering about that: what is a Berserker?"

"Basically Berserkers are some of the largest demons ever created. They're ruthless killing machines, more like demolition equipment than soldiers. They can tear marble apart like cardboard and rip apart men like rag dolls. Tea?" she offered. Lyra shakily accepted the cup from the girl, thinking of the repercussions that a wrong decision would have carried.

"This is all so strange to me. It's like I'm walking on a razor and one move this way or that would send me to some horrible fate."

The girl sighed scooted closer to Lyra. "I know things may seem bleak, but there's nothing you can do. You were born to whether this storm just like Will was."

Lyra gasped. "I nearly for got about Will! Could you maybe use the aleithometer to find out how he's doing?"

The girl passed the bundle across the table. "Why don't you ask it yourself?"

Lyra laughed bitterly. "Sorry, but I haven't been able to use that bleeding contraption since I was thirteen. It left me as soon as I didn't need it anymore."

"Hmm…well there's only one thing to do about that." The girl stood up across the table. "Are you ready Lyra?"

"Ready for what?" Lyra asked, confused.

The girl simply smiled. "This part is a little unpleasant, I'm afraid." The girl closed her eyes and became an orb of gold light. She flew into the air and circled around Lyra's head.

"_It's up to you now; you and the boy…" _her voice called from the ceiling. The orb rocketed towards Lyra at full speed. Lyra tried to defend herself, but the ball collided with her chest. Lyra flew through the air and slammed against the wall. Lyra felt the room spin around her and collapsed.

"Lyra, wake up!" a familiar voice called to her.

Lyra groaned and rolled over.

"Lyra, wake up!" the voice called again. Lyra felt a tugging at her skirt.

"AWAKEN, ORCLE! Your assistance is needed!" another voice echoed in Lyra's head.

Lyra sat up and looked around the room. She was sitting against the wall, about thirty feet from the overturned table. She looked to her side and saw a large powerful ferret tugging at her skirt.

"Mmm…Pan? Was that you?" Lyra asked sleepily.

"No, it's the other talking ferret you…"

"Alright!" Lyra raised her hand to rub her eye. "I've got a splitting headache and I don't need any sass from a bloody…" Lyra stopped as she caught sight of her arm and what rested on her wrist.

A pair of gold bands rested on her wrists. Lyra stood up and looked at herself. She found that she was clad in the same short dress that the girl was wearing shortly before. Lyra reached up to find her hair in loose curls and tied back with the gold band.

"_Pretty little thing isn't it_?" a voice echoed in her head.

Lyra looked around. "Pan, did you hear that? Someone just spoke to me."

Pan looked at Lyra worriedly. "Lyra, I think you may have hit your head a little too hard…"

"No! I was sure that somebody..." She trailed off. "Ah, you're probably right. It was probably just a…"

"_Figment of your imagination?" _the voice asked. Lyra gasped and the voice laughed lightly.

"_Listen, Lyra. My name is Aurora and I was called upon long ago to be the Oracle as you were."_

"The Author said that you had items for me; are these clothes it?"

"_Yes, but you've already received something else. Pick up the aleithometer and tell me what Will's first test was." _

"I thought I told you already, I can't read…"

"_ENOUGH!" _Aurora demanded. "_I've had enough of this! You've always been able to read the aleithometer, it just got lost inside you. Now pick it up and tell me!"_

Lyra looked down to see Pan with the velvet bundle between his teeth. She took it and slowly drew the golden compass out of its sheath.

"Alright then, let's see. Will would be…the Arbiter, which would be the helmet." She turned the first dial to the helmet, marveling at how she knew the answer so easily. "Then it would be a scale for the test." Another turn of the wheel. "And then it would be the sun, for the first one." She clicked the third hand into position. The long hand darted this way and that, hitting symbols in rapid succession. The bull, fire, the cauldron, back to the fire. When they stopped, Lyra let out a gasp.

"HE HAD TO FIGHT A BERSERKER?!?!?!" Lyra exclaimed in shock.

Pan looked at Lyra, startled. "But…but…how did you know that?"

"Well the bull's thirteenth meaning in strength, and since it stopped there thirteen times that's what in meant. The fire means destruction and the cauldron means creation, so…" Lyra stopped.

The voice laughed in Lyra's head. _"Told you so. Now get up; the author and Will are waiting. My spirit lives in this band so if you need my help, all you must do is ask."_

Lyra stood up and saw a door at the end of the room. Lyra picked up Pan and the aleithometer and opened the door.

* * *

Lyra opened the door to find herself in the Author's library once again. She stepped through and the door sank back into the wall and disappeared behind a sliding bookcase. Lyra heard a pair of voices talking somewhere nearby. She followed the sound to find the Author talking to a man in blue-grey armor. The Author stopped when he caught sight of Lyra.

"Ah, I see our Oracle has joined us." The Author said.

The young man turned around, removing his helmet revealing…

"Will!" Lyra gasped.

Will couldn't speak. He just stood there, taking Lyra in. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Finally the Author nudged him in the ribs. He shook his head and managed to say, "Wow…"

The daemons chuckled at Will. He hastily cleared his throat, turning away.

The Author laughed. "Alright then. You two are going to stay here while I train you for the fight ahead. You will each receive…" The author stopped. Two small crystals on the Author's desk started flashing red. The Author frowned as he held one to his ear and the other to his mouth.

"Yes…what?!" his expression darkened. "Where?! Damnit!" he swore bitterly. "How long can they hold out?" the Author paused and looked at Lyra and Will. "Yes…they're ready. Good. I'll send them along. Alright, keep safe." He put the phone down and looked at Lyra and Will.

"Looks like I don't have the time to train you properly. Somthing urgent has come up. It appears that Lucifer and his allies in the Magisterium have launched a preemptive strike against the allies of the Republic of Heaven. Svalbard in under siege. The Armored Bears are in dire need of your assistance."

* * *

_AN: ALRIGHT!! TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!!!!! Fighting and other good stuff next time!_


	9. Crimson Sunset

_Chapter Nine: Crimson Sunset_

_Disclaimer: Don't own HDM. Or Gears of War (Demons) I also kinda borrowed from Halo (Arbiter, Oracle) Gen Ramses in mine though. There. I had to play gears of war again to remind myself how much the berserker SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!!!!! I was just walking along, minding my own business and suddenly SIXTEEN FEET AND 2,000 POUNDS OF RAW MUSCLE COME BURSTING OUT THE WALL AND TEARS ME APART!!! Okay now read!_

General Ramses surveyed the icy artic wasteland with a mixture of disgust and discontent. The bitter cold and blinding sun were irritating to a being that had lived in darkness and sweltering heat for thousands of years. It was campaigns like this that made Ramses regret the decision he had made so many years before.

Ramses was a brilliant young commander in the Spartan army at the height of the Greek's power. So terrifying was his brutality and cunning that the King of Sparta put him in command of the most fearsome fighting force at his disposal: The Theron Guard. Theron Guard rank was a direct reflection of the number of casualties the soldier had personally inflicted; a major would have killed thousands of people personally to attain his status. Ramses led his men on a devastating series of crusades, raping, pillaging and slaughtering their way through the known world. Kings and Queens would surrender rather than risk the slaughter of their people for the Theron Guard would not hesitate to kill civilians. It seemed that no one could best the "Demons of Sparta" in battle.

The Theron guard ran out of luck on a chilly day in the Persian wilderness. The king of Persia had sent an envoy of gold and other treasures in an attempt to make peace with Sparta and the Theron Guard was charged with the task of recovering it. The two thousand men came upon the countless wagons in a clearing in the forest. But as they dismounted, a whistle sounded and thousands of Persian troops poured out of the wagons and surrounding forest. The Theron Guard fought bravely, but the Persians had the advantage of superior numbers and the element of surprise. After thirty short minutes of fighting, Ramses was the only survivor.

As the Persian commander raised his sword to execute Ramses, he made a desperate plea to Hades, the god of the Underworld (_AN: Guess who?). _Ramses pledged that if Hades would raise his men form the dead and give them the strength to slay their foes, Ramses would in turn promise the souls of the Theron Guard.

As the words left his lips, dark blue light surrounded Ramses and his men. The Persians watched in horror as the men were transformed. Bones stretched, muscles widened and features were contorted beyond recognition. When the ghoulish development was done, nothing distinguished the Spartans as men anymore.

They had all grown another two feet, making each stand well over eight feet tall. Pale grey scaly skin covered lean, powerful muscles. Dark black coats were left open exposing their heavily armored bodies. Finally, an iron mask hid each soldier's face, opening at the bottom, revealing their long jaws and jagged teeth. Each man held a jagged sword and attached to their backs were large black crossbows and quivers of arrows with glowing red tips.

The most startling transformation was that of Ramses himself. He was dressed like his men but no mask covered his face, revealing a jutting, bony brow and a twisted mouth pulled back in a hideous smile.

In one hand he held a long, black tube by a metal stock. In the other he held a massive hammer, spiked and glowing with an ethereal light.

Ramses raised the tube and pointed it at the Persian commander. There was a flash and a bang, the Persian was thrown off his horse and tumbled to the ground, dead. Ramses motioned to the troops and the Theron Guard got to work.

At dusk, the thirteen wagons that had borne the king's "treasure" rolled up to the gate of the Persian royal palace. There was no driver and a horrible smell wafted out of the covered carts. A brave palace guard lifted the tarp and dropped his spear in shock.

Five thousand men of Persia's finest legion rode off at dawn beside the carriages and at dusk five thousand heads returned inside the carriages.

Ramses was brought from his daydream by one of his lieutenants, standing at attention.

"Yes?" Ramses inquired in a deep booming voice.

"_The bears have mounted an impressive defensive, my lord." _The soldier hissed in a snake-like sneer. "_But I feel that Svalbard will be ours by nightfall." _

General Ramses nodded, thoughtfully. Then he felt something happen. Being a demon, he was in tune with the subtleties of the worlds and felt something happen to the fabric of this one. The invisible barrier that separated the worlds had been warped out of shape. When it returned to normal, he felt two presences that he had not felt in a long time.

"What's this? Ameathon...well, well, well. We meet again." He laughed darkly. "And Aurora! The gang's all here. Do they think they can stop me again…?" He turned to his subordinate. "Something has come up. Pull your soldiers out immediately." He ordered.

The soldier looked stunned. "_B-But master! We're winning!" _

Ramses immediately drew his revolver and shot the stuttering demon dead without hesitation. He collapsed against the snow, staining it with his dark red blood.

Ramses called up another guard. "Sergeant! You are now promoted to the position your spluttering superior once held." He motioned at the twitching soldier. "Your first order is to withdraw all our troops. Is that understood?"

The newly promoted lieutenant shot a glance at his dead comrade. "_Yes sir!" _he saluted and quickly ran off to withdraw his men.

Ramses looked back at the fortress. He could have sent everything he had against the bears and they would have fallen before nightfall but he decided that it was a costly maneuver.

He chuckled to himself. After all, night was coming soon and the Kryll were getting hungry…

* * *

"Open Fire!"

Another round of flaming pitch hurled through the air and landed near the approaching demons. Several of their ranks fell to the ground but the monsters pressed forth, leaping over the corpses of their fallen comrades, taking ammo and weapons from their bodies, and continued on. No matter what the bears did, the demon hoard was steadily gaining ground.

Eventually one of them, a high level Drone assassin, burst through an opening created by artillery fire. He scanned the inner courtyard with the muzzle of his gun, looking for a target. Then he saw him; an ancient bear clad in ornate armor and issuing orders to several officers. King Iorek Byrnson; his mission objective was to eliminate the bear's king and high command. The hapless Drone raised his weapon, carefully checking his aim. Then he felt something unusual: A tiny snag in the fabric of the universe. He dismissed the notion and quickly rechecked his aim.

He took a deep breath, holding it to ensure that he didn't twitch, and…

Suddenly the front end of his gun fell to the floor. He took his eye off the scope and saw a young man dressed in ornate battle armor slicing what remained of his gun into scraps. Before the Drone could draw his sidearm, the man danced forward with both blades spinning. In a few short strokes the most skilled assassin in the Underworld was reduced to a small mound of bones and organs, the head still bearing an expression of shock.

Will calmly shook the blood of the blade and returned it to its sheath. He looked over at Lyra who was looking at the body with a mixture of disgust and pity.

"Well done, love." She said to Will. "Poor brute never stood a chance."

Will nodded and gently led her over to the bear's command post. By now every bear that wasn't actively defending the fort, including Iorek, was staring at the humans who had appeared out of nowhere and saved the king's life.

Iorek looked with stunned disbelief at the girl standing next to the young warrior. "By the Northern Lights, Lyra Silvertongue?"

Lyra nodded slowly. Lyra hadn't seen Iorek since the battle on the plains and the years had taken their toll on the bear king. He was thinner and his eyes held a kind of tired wisdom to them. But despite this, he still commanded awe and respect with his imposing figure.

Iorek turned his gaze to the young warrior. "You may have changed since the last time we met, but I'd recognize you anywhere. You're the human who managed to defeat me in the North so long ago; I never imagined that the bearer of that infernal knife would stand in my presence again…"

Will bowed to Iorek, removing his helmet as he did so. "King Iorek, we have been sent to defend Svalbard and evacuate your bears. War is coming once again and the forces of the Republic need your assistance."

Iorek gazed blankly at Will, his impression impossible to read. Finally he said in a low voice. "If you were anyone else, I would kill you for even suggesting retreat…"

Lyra stepped forward. "Iorek those things won't stop until everyone in this fort is dead. We can get you all to safety but you need to come with us; you must leave Svalbard!"

"And crawl away like a coward? I would rather be ripped to shreds than see this land in the hands of those demons!" Iorek said defiantly.

"Look, we have to wait the night out here anyway. The ships come in the morning so you can think about it tonight." Will offered.

"My answer then will be the same as my answer I give you now: I will never abandon this castle." Iorek said, stubbornly.

Will nodded, accepting the answer as the product of a clouded mind. "We have to help you defend Svalbard until morning anyway so what do you know about these soldiers?"

"They emerged out of the ground at dawn and have been bombarding the castle ever since." Iorek answered; glad to be off the topic of retreat. "They seem to have an aversion to sunlight; their attacks have weakened as the sun has risen but they have superior weapons and numbers."

Will thought on this new information. He was about to respond when a young bear came running up.

"You're Majesty! You have to come see this!" he urged, excitedly

Six bears, two humans and two daemons made their way up to the icy battlements overlooking the battlefield. When they looked out over the field, they saw nothing. The hoards of swarming demons had vanished.

"They…retreated? But why: they were winning!" one of the bears said in confusion

Lyra looked out over the horizon. The sun was dipping behind the icy crags and setting over the sea. "You said they had an aversion to sunlight." she said to Iorek. "They're probably regrouping for another assault once the sun sets."

Iorek nodded. "Ask your symbol reader: What should we do to prepare?"

Lyra drew the aleithometer out of the little velvet bag she kept it in. She turned the knobs several times and waited for a response. When it came, her expression darkened.

"It just says…_fire." _Lyra said, confused.

"Ask it again; maybe there's more." Will suggested

Once again, Lyra turned the little wheels. The answer came swiftly and surely. Lyra bit her lip and looked up at Will. Will could see nervousness in her eyes as she relayed the response.

"_Pray that it works…" _

_

* * *

_

_AN: Three cheers for influenza!_

_Hip hip! (Cough cough)_

_Hip hip! (COUGH COUGH! _

_Hip (Breaks out into a fit of coughing and reaches for inhaler.)_

_Due to a nasty bug, I am stuck at home with a laptop and full internet access so that means merciless UPDATES!!!!! Next chapter, night falls and new ghoulies surface. _

_Demon Primer_

_Drones: Man sized, scaly grey, basic infantry _

_Theron Guard: Commands groups of Drones (See above for description) Faster/ stronger than men_

_Berserker: Female, sixteen feet tall, 2000 lbs., insane wrecking power, destroy armored soldier in one swing, blind. _

_Moar to come in l8r chapters!_


	10. The Darkest of All Winters

_Chapter Ten: The Darkest of Winters_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HDM or Gears of War (Demons) or the title (Dream Theater) _

The sun dipped lower and lower, stretching the shadows of the mountains out until the entire plateau was drawn under their shade, chilling the already frosty air. The small creatures that shared Svalbard with the bears were frantically fleeing to their dens. Mother foxes hurried their kits into their underground burrows; massive majestic eagles flew as fast as they could away from the fort. Even the cliff ghasts, who Lyra could hear making their distinctive _whurk-whurk-whurk _sounds, were silent.

Even Pantalaimon and Kirjava were uneasy. Pan would run up the battlements away from Lyra, darting his head this way and that, sniffing the air before finally returning to his human

"Something en't right here." Pan said curling up on Lyra's lap as she looked over the battlements across the plains. "They're up to something. I don't know what exactly but I can feel it; the other animals can too"

Lyra shivered bitterly. She cursed the short summer dress the Oracle had given her as she drew her arms in a feeble attempt to get warm. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap a wolf skin around her and pull her into a warm embrace. She let the arms wrap around her waist as she leaned back on the owner's shoulder.

"Thought you looked cold." Will said, tightening his grip.

Lyra smiled softly. "Thanks." She said, instantly becoming serious. "Pan thinks that something is wrong."

"I've noticed; Kirjava has bouncing off the walls for half an hour now." Will said looking out across the snow. "Listen!" he said to Lyra.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Lyra finally said, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Nothing. No birds, no animals; It's like everything's just…vanished." Will said.

Something caught their eye on the ice and the leaned over the ledge to get a better look. An unarmored bear scout was making his way across the ice to investigate the emergence holes. They watched as he peered into the murky gloom and meticulously sniffed at the hole. The sun was dropping faster now and Lyra heard a voice cry out in the little tiara she was wearing.

"What's he doing? Tell him to get back in! Quickly! It's almost night! They come out at night!" Aurora's voice echoed in alarm.

Lyra shook her head. "Who? Who comes out at night?"

It was Will's turn to hear voices. "_Kryll…" _Ameathon said simply.

Will was about to ask, but something happened that answered his question for him

The sun finally set beneath the horizon, plunging the land into darkness. Then, Will heard a strange noise. It was very soft at first, sounding like rustling paper being crumpled up. But as the sound drew nearer, it became clear what it really was.

"Wings…" Lyra said.

Then they saw it. A huge black cloud erupted from the earth and descended on the bear. Will and Lyra watched in horror as roars of fear and pain came from the bear. When the cloud dissipated, a pile of bones was all that remained of the bear scout.

They jumped back as the cloud circled overhead and made for the fort. Will grabbed Lyra and ran off the battlements, sounding the alarm.

"Get inside! Hurry!" He cried out to every bear he saw. He dove into the throne room, looking back to see the cloud devouring several more bears, armor and all. He barred the door and the sound of thousands of little bodies could be heard as they smashed into the steel door.

Iorek approached the two humans. "What new manner of devilry is this…?" he wondered aloud.

"They're called Kryll!" Ameathon called out, amplifying his voice through Will's helmet. "They're little bat-like buggers that live underground. A whole cloud of them could strip an elephant clean to the bone in a matter of seconds!"

"That's great: How do I kill them?" Will asked frantically.

"They have a powerful aversion to light and heat." Aurora said to Lyra. "The demons have to keep them close to the surface where it's dark and cool. They really hate…"

"Fire…" Lyra said. Without warning she snatched a torch from the wall and flung the door open, revealing a swarm of angry Kryll.

"Lyra!" Will cried out in alarm as she stepped outside. Will turned his head, not wanting to see the love of his life devoured by bloodthirsty bats. When he looked back around, he saw the most amazing thing.

The Kryll were stopped dead in mid flight. They formed a circle around Lyra, not daring to stray into the light. When she took a step forward the Kryll all flew back. Lyra backed up into the throne room and quickly shut the door.

"Their weakness in fire…" Will said in amazement.

"That's all very good but what can we do with fire?" Iorek asked. "The ice fort will melt if we light fires around the perimeter!"

Lyra bit her lip, looking around the room for a solution to their problem. Then she saw them: Six ornate crystal shields were mounted over the bear king's throne.

"Iorek, get those shields off the wall. Will, grab a fire pit and some fuel. I think I have an idea…"

Thirty Minutes later, Will, Lyra and Iorek were standing around a roaring fire pit. The Pit had been placed on wheels that the bears had fashioned out of bits of scrap armor. On each side of the pit, a crystal shield amplified the light and shone it out in a wide, blinding beam. The whole thing was crowned with another shield that shot the light up into the sky.

"I hope this works…" Lyra said crossing her fingers. "Alright, open the door!"

Two bears flung the door open and the Kryll immediately were drawn in by the scent of fresh meat. Their feeble animal brains realized all to late that they had walked into a trap.

The shield focused a beam of super concentrated light on the hoard of Kryll. The first to be hit screeched in pain and fell to the ground, writhing as their skin burned from exposure to light. The beam continued to cut a path through the cloud as the beasts crowded out of the beam's way.

"Push!" Will called. He and several bears began pushing the massive contraption into the main courtyard. The shields held up, shooting beams off into the thick cloud that now surrounded the fortress. The Kryll flew desperately to avoid the light retreating until the entire mass hovered hundreds of yards away from the fortress.

"Yes!" Lyra said triumphantly, jumping into Will's arms. "We did it!" Even the bears were celebrating, giving growls of congratulations and relief.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

The celebrating stopped. They had all heard them: the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps approaching the wall

_Thump, thump, thump. _

They all listened with dread, wondering what fresh hell was coming next.

_Thump, thump._

Silence. The footsteps had stopped.

_Click-click. _

"By the gods…Boomers…" Ameathon gasped in dismay.

"What's a Boomer?" Will asked.

_KABOOM! _

The ice wall exploded in a shower of marble and ice. Two figures stepped through the rubble and scanned the courtyard with their weapons.

Will's first impression of the Boomers was that they were Berserkers carrying guns. Each stood ten feet tall and was dressed in a long black coat. Massive cannons smoked in their thick clawed hands and will could make out a line of grenades on each side of their coats.

One of them spotted the humans and bears and raised his gun.

"BOOM!" he said in a deep booming voice.

Will's instincts kicked in. "SCATTER!" he cried out throwing Lyra to the ground. An instant later a high powered missile smashed into the space they had occupied only moments before.

"Ameathon, some help would be nice!" Will cried as he and Lyra dodged another missile.

"Use your active camouflage! Sneak up behind him and take him out!"

"Great…where's the "On" button for this thing?!"

"Touch the blue emblem on your right shoulder!"

Will hit the blue emblem. For a moment, he thought it hadn't worked.

"Will?" Lyra asked looking around. "Where are you?!" she asked frantically.

_Cool, _Will thought. "Listen, Lyra, get up on the battlements and keep out of the way!"

"But…" she looked around frantically.

"Go!" Will crept off, the only sign of his existence a slight shimmer in the air and footprints in the snow.

The Boomers continued to fire in a seemingly random pattern, taking chunks of ice and marble out of the walls. Will used their frantic shooting as cover and snuck up behind one.

The Boomer had locked onto a group of bears taking refuge in a guard house. He raised his BoomShot, aimed and…

Not unlike the unfortunate assassin, the Boomer found himself unable to fire. He looked down to see Will holding the muzzle of the gun in one hand and an azure blade in the other, wearing a smug smirk. The Boomer tried to call for his partner but in one swift move he was split like an onion. He fell to the ground in two, evenly cut pieces.

* * *

"Yes!" Lyra cried overlooking the fight. She was perched high up on the ice wall looking in on the courtyard, back faced to the outer wall.

_Thump, Thump_

Lyra swallowed nervously and turned around to face the owner of the thumping noises. She turned to find herself looking down the barrel of the second Boomer's weapon. He chuckled heartily as he cocked the BoomShot.

"End of line human girl." The monster said in very broken English. But before he could fire Lyra lunged forward and pulled the pin on one of the grenades attached to his jacket. He looked down at the now active explosive attached to his chest and then back up at Lyra who was spinning the pin on her finger.

"Boom." Lyra said with a smug smile. Using all her strength she braced herself against the wall and kicked the Boomer hard in the chest. He toppled backwards and fell off the wall spiraling of the ledge into the dark.

_BOOM!_

A brilliant flash of red flame exploded on the ground below. Lyra sighed with exhaustion but relief as she hopped off the battlements to join Will and Iorek.

"You both need some sleep. My bears and I will alert you if anything should happen." Iorek said, turning away to supervise the repairs on the wall.

Lyra and Will stood side by side surveying the damage. The fort lay in tattered ruins but the bears and humans inside remained safe and unharmed. The demons would think twice before attacking again.

Hand in hand they walked back into the main hall. Final Score: Forces of good: Two. Ugly Evil Demon Hoard: Zilch

_AN: The score changes slightly next time around...Ugly Evil Demons Fight back and not everybody is going to make it off Svalbard alive...(coughForeshadowingcough)_


	11. The Crimson Sunrise

_Chapter Eleven: The Crimson Sunrise_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HDM or Gears of War. …_

Sunlight trickled through the small slits in the wall and onto floor, bathing the room in red light. The crimson glow slowly crept it's way across the floor as the sun moved higher, creeping it's way inch by inch until it finally fell on the face of a sleeping girl.

Lyra sleepily opened her eyes as the light forced its way under her eyelids. She blinked a few times then tried to sit up, only to find that a strong yet gentle force kept her against the pile of blankets where she and Will had spent the night. (_AN: I know what you're thinking and the answer is NO…maybe!)_ Will had one arm draped across her waist while the other rested behind his head as a sort of a pillow. Lyra let her head fall back against the warm blankets as her eyes wandered the room where they had slept in. Iorek had set up a pile of blankets in an old armory beneath the castle. Ancient suits of armor lay in tattered disarray and evil looking weapons hung on rusty hooks.

Lyra's wandering eyes were interrupted by her partner stirring next to her. Will wrapped his other arm around Lyra and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Hi." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"What do you think our chances are that Iorek will let us sleep in?" He whispered tracing his finger up and down Lyra's arm.

_BOOM!_

As the words left his lips a dull explosion shook the palace and dislodged several swords from their hooks.

"Pretty slim I'd say." Lyra mentioned throwing the blanket back and reaching for her dress.

Ten minutes later, Will and Lyra emerged fully dressed to find the courtyard in disarray. The bears had managed to repair the damage from the night before but the hoard had resumed their assault with renewed ferocity.

Iorek ran towards the humans at full speed. "They're at it again. The night's failures seem to have angered them."

"No kidding." Will said as a section of the wall fragmented, sending a shower of ice raining down on them.

Outside the wall, something was getting the demons excited. The sounds of chains rustling drew their attention towards the eastern wall and the cries of the demons became louder and louder.

"Well I've got some good news and I've got some bad news." Amaethon said grimly.

"Let's have the good news first." Will said, reaching for his weapons

"The good news is that there are only two Drones outside that wall."

"And the bad news?" Will said, swinging his swords in a figure eight like arc

"They brought their lady-friend…"

"What's that supposed to…?"

_SMASH!!! (AN: I love onimonopia, don't you?) _

Will dusted the powdered ice off of his arm and looked through the now gaping hole in the wall. A pair of soldiers tugged furiously on the chains dragging something forward but because of the smoke, Will couldn't make out what it was. The soldiers tugged again but whatever it was stopped moving. Then, without warning, the chains snapped taunt and the unfortunate henchmen flew into the gloomy chasm pulled into the abyss by an unseen force. The sounds of high pitched screaming and the crunching of bones soon wafted out followed by sporadic streams of blackish blood. Then everything was still. The screaming and crunching ceased and for the first time since the assault had began the icy wasteland was totally quiet.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHH! _

An ear splitting scream shattered the silence. Everyone tried to cover their ears but the sound wouldn't die away. Then from the chasm a massive, multi-jointed leg emerged and crunched on the snow. Another followed and soon eight inscectoid legs dug into the snow. They bended and with one almighty heave the beast sprang forward. Will felt himself rooted to the spot staring dumbstruck as the creature stared at him from its eight coal-black eyes.

The monster for the entire world looked like a massive bald spider. Eight legs were positioned forward on the body barbed with jagged hooks. Its head and abdomen were heavily armored leaving a small gap for the monster to bite with it's massive, dripping jaws. The fiendish creature swiveled it's massive eyes scanning the courtyard for signs of danger. Then, one by one, each glistening black orb focused their gaze on Will.

Will barely had enough time to get out of the way before one of the massive claws came crashing down. He rolled sideways only to jump back up as another leg sought to cut him in half. The blows came in rapid succession; each time Will ducked, dodged or wove to avoid being hit he had to snake away again as another claw came to strike.

Finally the monster reared up on the back half of it's body drawing all eight legs in the air before smashing them all down. Will shielded himself, expecting a massive pincer to cleave him in half. But as he turned around, he found that the spider had created a wall with its legs, cutting Will off from help and trapping him between its claws and its jaws. He looked up at the monster who pulled its jaws back in a cruel sneer dripping green fluid from its top fangs. The monster lunged headfirst and mouth open and Will barely moved in time. The monster bit missing Will and digging its teeth into the ground. Will swung his blades, raining blow after blow down on the beast's head. But the thick steel held and the twin blades did little more than scratch it.

"Come on!" he cried in frustration as the swords failed to do more than cause a shower of sparks

Lyra watched anxiously as Will failed to do any damage whatsoever. She felt so helpless, huddling in the corner trying not to get hit while the love of her life put himself in mortal danger. She ducked again as a shower of ice fell across her body shielding the Alethiometer…

Lyra nearly hit herself in the head for being so stupid. She quickly pulled out the golden compass and began turning its wheels asking her question.

"How…do…we…defeat…the...big…bloody…spider…" She said to herself as the hands clicked into place. The answer came back almost instantly. Baby, helmet, dolphin, baby again. The hands swung in a long pattern that Lyra had trouble following. Finally they stopped and Lyra had a clear idea of what they were saying.

"Will!" she called to Will who was holding on to the hinge in the monster's helmet. "Go for the jaw! Stab up through the jaw!"

Will nodded and swung down to the ground as the spider readied itself for another assault. Will stood ready, stowing his left hand blade and opting for a single sword attack. The beast drew back, fangs bared and dripping. The massive muscles in its neck propelled it downward towards Will on the ground. The monster propelled itself forward with unholy speed and smashed into the ground jaws first, taking huge chunks of ice and earth in it's jaws. When the monster pulled back, all that was left of the spot that Will had occupied was a huge crater. The monster threw it's head back and swallowed the mouthful of earth and human whole.

Everyone gasped in horror as the spider lunged forward and devoured the knight and the earth he stood on. The bears were all crying out in dismay and outrage but Lyra was simply struck dumb by the scene in front of her.

_No, _she thought to herself, not having the will or desire to open her mouth and say it. _HE can't be…he isn't…he can't…after all this time spent apart… it all ends like this? _

The monster smacked its jaws dripping huge torrents of spit as it did so. IT turned all eight of its gruesome lifeless eyes in the direction of the cowering bears. It advanced quickly, coming closer and closer looking to chase the lovely breakfast of human with a sweet but slightly stringy dessert of bear. The beast roared as it leaned in to devour its next vic…

Suddenly, the beast stopped. It staggered backwards and fell back on its abdomen. There was a slight bulge jutting out from its massive stomach. It grew and shrank several times before a thin shaft of blue steel pierced its skin. The monster roared and desperately tried to use its massive claws to push the blade back in but it was all in vain. Another shaft popped out beside the first and the two blades began splitting the brute in two. As the gap widened, the cause of the monster's pain became clear.

"Will!" Lyra cried out

Will stood in the gaping chasm that once was the belly of the massive demon. As he continued to cut the creature roared in anguish, scrambling around the courtyard as thick torrents of blue blood gushed out of the opening. Will climbed out of the monster and buried both blades in one of the eight hairy legs and held on for dear life. The spider smashed through the icy walls in it's agony before finally coming to a rest just inside the court walls.

"Will!" Lyra cried, running to embrace him as he dismounted the spider. She promptly came to a halt as she surveyed the bug guts dangling from his armor.

"Um…rain check?" Will chuckled weakly, wiping some unknown organ off of his shoulder.

"Well done!" Amethon called out in Will's ear. "The good news is that you slew the hideous man eating spider and saved the bears!"

"Wait…what's the bad news?" Will asked.

"Well…the outer perimeter is totally compromised, the walls are totally wrecked and hoards of demon soldiers are coming to peel the flesh from our bones and…"

"That's quite enough!" Will said turning to an approaching Iorek Brynson and his bear guards. "King Iorek, this position is completely un-defendable. If we don't leave soon we're all as good as dead!"

Iorek looked thoughtfully at the ruins of his once majestic ice palace. "Agreed. You will accompany my people to safety and ensure their survival elsewhere…" Iorek turned to face the remainder of his forces. "Bears! Listen to me! The tide of this war has turned against us! Svalbard has been breached…" he said looking out at the fast approaching hoards of demonic warriors. Approaching from the river behind the palace, a large steam ship appeared on the horizon and a series of landing craft began making their way to assist the bears. "We must leave our home for the time being…"

A murmur of despair rolled through the ranks. Svalbard had withstood over five hundred years of on and off sieges and now it had fallen under their care. The bears despondently turned around and made for the landing craft on the shores of the icy river.

Will and Lyra guided the bears onto the craft with Iorek pulling up the rear. As the final soldier made his way onto the boat, Iorek looked back at his ruined castle seeing the demons beginning to pour in.

"Come on, Iorek. There's nothing more you can do…" Lyra said gently touching the bear's armored shoulder.

The bear looked back to the boat and then back to the castle. Finally he grabbed the gangplank and tore it off the small boat with a great roar.

"Iorek, what are you doing?" Lyra practically screamed from the rail to the bear on the shore.

"I told you already: I will not abandon this fort." Iorek said solemnly

"But Iorek their coming…" Lyra pleaded hysterically

"Let them come! They'll find out soon enough that there's still one bear who can still spill their greasy black blood!"

"But…"

"Go now, Lyra Silvertongue! You have far more important things to do than worry about one old bear who's already seen too much of life." Iorek then turned his gaze to Will. "She is in your care now, Will. IF anything should happen to her, whatever is left of me will make you wish you were never conceived!" Even though the threat was harsh, Will could tell that there was warmness in his voice.

"I swear I will Iorek…" Will said. Iorek nodded and turned around to face his castle. HE reared back and a mighty roar loosed itself from his maw. It bounced off the icy walls and the hollow metal of the ship reverberating throughout the valley. It was a roar that challenged any enemies of the Republic to make themselves known and make themselves ready to fight because there was still one bear who defended them. Almost on cue, several dozen demons appeared over the ridge and made for the old king. They fired their weapons but the bullets simply bounced and sang off of his amour. As the first grunt came close, Iorek swung and cleaved his head clean from his shoulders. Another fell to his powerful jaws but for every one he killed another three took his place.

The boat heaved and launched off from shore and as Iorek began to fade into the distance, the fighting became more and more fierce. Finally Will saw a larger demon emerge from the swarming ranks. His horribly ugly face pulled back into a snarl as he raised his weapon to fire at the bear. Iorek roared again as a thick metal slug found it's gap between the links in his armor. Iorek charged but the large demon drew a massive war hammer and brought it down on the bear's head with a resounding ring. Lyra gasped as Iorek collapsed on the ground. They watched in horror as the monster drew a wicked blade form his belt and buried it in the kings neck. He stood up and, raising an arm to the sky, delivered a victory roar of his own which his men soon joined him in.

Svalbard was no more…


	12. The Zealot

_Chapter Twelve: The Zealot _

_AN: This may bump the story up to M because I felt the need to get a little naughty here at the beginning…nothing seriously risky, just a little naughty…if you must, avert your eyes _

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

The monotonous drone of the propeller shaft resonated in the tiny ships cabin where Lyra, Will and the two daemons lay curled up under a pile of comforters. The ship's captain had been nice enough to convert an empty storeroom into a makeshift bedroom for the human passengers and their daemons. The artic fox furs that served as a mattress were soft, warm and remarkably smooth against Lyra's bare skin.

Yet she still couldn't sleep.

It had been a fortnight since Iorek had been decapitated by the vicious brute but Lyra still couldn't get the image out of her head. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the idea: Iorek Brynson, King of Svalbard and, in Lyra's eyes, an invincible warrior had fallen. Even his bears had accepted their king's death, a stage of mourning still beyond Lyra.

A stray snore broke Lyra from her brooding long enough to shoot a glance at the source of the disturbance. Will's tousled dark hair lay spread out on a pillow of goose down as he sleepily mumbled something incoherent. Lyra allowed her self a small smile as she cuddled closer to Will, wrapping both arms around him and laying her head on his bare chest. Will had truly been a godsend since Iorek died; doing everything he could to make Lyra slightly more cheerful than she was.

Sighing, she pressed her lips against his, quietly holding them there until she felt them stir and move back against her. She felt his hands massaging her tense skin, starting _very _low and slowly tracing their way up her legs, pausing to squeeze an area that made Lyra flush scarlet, up the small of her back and slowly make their way to her shoulders, working weeks of tension out of her aching muscles.

Finally Lyra broke the kiss, opening her eyes to see Will looking up at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "Morning," he said softly.

"Morning," Lyra said, before hungrily pressing in for another kiss.

So had been their wake up ritual for the last eight days since the night where all their clothes had to be washed and simple goodnight kiss led to something much, much more. Whoever got up first would "wake up" the other one with a series of un-ignorable events that would eventually escalate into activities usually reserved for late nights and shower stalls, leaving both of them flushed and breathless. Lyra still reddened when she thought of the last few nights and the things they had done in the tiny little bedroom.

"Okay," Lyra said pulling back. "No more fooling around."

"If I only had a penny for every time you said that," Will chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'd have…sixteen cents." Will said, quickly doing some calculations in her head.

"Twenty one cents, love." Lyra softly corrected

"Twenty one?" Will said in bewilderment. "That can't be right…"

"It is."

"It can't be."

"No, no I'm sure of it."

"Two times eight days is _sixteen_" Will insisted

"You're forgetting the extra five _pennies_ we found in the _shower_." Lyra smiled

"How could I forget?" Will said, pulling her on top of him, deepening the already heated kiss, moving his hands lower and lower down Lyra's back until he gently gripped her firm, little…

"A-HEM!"

Lyra and Will jumped apart and looked up to see the Author leaning against the doorframe, wrapped in a long black coat, amused expression on his face.

"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" Lyra demanded, pulling the blankets tightly around her chest.

"Too long, I think." The Author said, smiling slightly. "I had heard that you two were busy training for further combat but I guess you had, ah, _other skills _to improve on."

"We _have _been training," Will said earnestly. "Every day."

"Right, well I hope for your sakes that you're telling the truth because things are beginning to escalate at a rate we haven't seen since the first rebellion." He turned to leave the room. "Get showered and dressed and meet me on the bridge in half an hour."

Will watched the Author disappear behind the steel door before turning back to Lyra. "Well you heard the man," he said, picking up Lyra's squirming, giggling sheet covered body. "Let's get you cleaned…"

Will was cut off as the Author burst in again. "I meant _separately!"_

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the Author checked his watch for the sixth time. "What's taking them so long?" he wondered aloud to the captain who was absently steering the ship through the icy sea. "They promised to get into two separate showers and get down here dressed in half an hour."

"Sir?" the captain spoke up.

"Yes, captain?"

"There's only one shower stall on this ship, sir."

"Of course there is…" The Author muttered as Will and Lyra burst in, breathless and dressed in rushed disarray with Kirjava and Pan hot on their heels.

"Sorry we're late." Lyra said. "We had to…um…"

"Wait for our two, separate stalls to become available." Will filled in

"Oh never mind." The Author said, pulling a blue crystal out of his coat and laying it on the map table. "It seems that while you were fooling in the sheets," Will and Lyra both blushed. "The forces of the Loyalist movement have been massing at record numbers, thanks largely in part to…" A knock at the door cut him off. "Come in, Commander."

Will and Lyra turned around to see the strangest creature he had ever seen. An eight foot draconian lizard ducked in the doorway, orange scales covered in black ops gear. His features resembled that of a veloceraptor though his body resembled a scaly human's with powerful legs embellished with massive raptor claws that clicked on the floor with every step he took. His appearance was further intensified by a startling array of futuristic weaponry strapped to his legs and back. An automatic assault rifle was strapped across his back and two strange pistols rested on his hips. Finally, a hilt of a sword rested on his waist in a black leather holster.

"Greetings, Commander." The author said, greeting the newcomer. "Will, Lyra this is Commander Copperhead of the Heretic Resistance."

"Blessings." The creature said simply in a raspy, reptile voice. "Are we ready to depart sir?"

"Yes, I think so." The Author said, pulling a bright green book from his cloak. "Will, Lyra, if you're ready."

"Erm…" Will glanced nervously at the tall, powerful lizard that hovered behind him, waiting for his turn to place a scaly hand on the book. "Alright."

Tentatively, Will and Lyra placed their hands on the page and felt the familiar swooping sensation as they were sucked into the page.

* * *

Will and Lyra suddenly appeared in a scene that resembled a high budget sci-fi action movie. They appeared in the hull of a large space cruiser, surrounded by dozens of lizard people rushing around preparing for battle. Weapons were loaded and stored in the hulls of a fleet of smaller, purple ships. Heavily armored war machines rolled to life and attached themselves to the bottoms of the drop ships ready to be deployed. None of the squads of soldiers seemed to pay any attention to the two humans who suddenly appeared in their midst.

"Impressive, is it not?"

Will turned around to see Commander Copperhead and The Author standing behind him, observing the procedures.

"Err…yeah. Impressive." Will said.

"Never before in the history of the Pancrateans has such a force gathered." Copperhead continued.

"And why are the… Pancratean?" Lyra asked hesitantly asked the Author

"Pancratean is a general term for all the lizard people you see here." The Author explained

"Yes why are the Pancrateans gathering in such numbers?" Lyra asked, posing the question to Copperhead.

Copperhead simply turned towards a set of sliding doors that led off into the bowels of the ship. "Follow." He said.

"The _Seeker of the Truth_ is powered by six cold-fusion generators located at the core of the ship." Copperhead said as a lift took them higher in the vessel. The elevator suddenly emerged in a large common area with huge picture windows looking out into space on the left side and down on a lush, aqueous planet on the left. Every now and then a flash of light indicated an explosion on the surface.

"What's that?" Lyra asked, pointing towards the planet

"That is the Pancratean home-world of Pancratea." The Author said gravely. "It was one of my first creations." He said distantly, looking longingly at the planet.

"_Krrrrrrrrong shcelick." _A tinny voice came from a small talk box in the side of the elevator. "_Shge molick con rengana don vespan." _

"What now?" Will asked, bewildered by the strange dialect

"The subtle dialect of Northern Swamp Ongonolese." Copperhead remarked as the lift doors opened. "The language of my homeland."

Copperhead led the way through several blast doors and into a large meeting room overlooking the planet where a dozen Pancrateans in brightly dressed uniforms hunched over piles of papers and glowing computer screens.

"_Oonjala shhhhhree mangilic!" _One of the officers said passionately, slamming his black claw down on the table. "_Sho ganic don molic shre lenzec…" _he stopped as he saw Copperhead enter the room. Instantly every one stood erect, claws pressed to their opposite shoulder in salute.

"_Menja,Teo Korialis." _The officers said in unison.

"_Menja." _Copperhead said in return. "And due to present company," he said, gesturing to Will and Lyra "This meeting will proceed in Common tongue."

"By the godssss." One officer hissed in a thick accent. "The ssssacred armor." Will felt self conscious as all glowing red reptilian eyes turned to face him.

"So the rumors are true." The first officer said in perfect English. "The Arbiter and Oracle have resurfaced."

"Yes, Captain Mamba. They have come to help us deal with the Zealot."

"Who?" Will asked the Author.

"Commander Copperhead will fill you in. Right now I'd like to speak to your daemons alone." Pan and Kirjava wordlessly followed the Author out of the room, throwing a nervous glance back at Will and Lyra as the door shut behind them.

"_The words of these Heretics are the stones that build the path to eternal Damnation!" _

Lyra and Will turned to see a floating image of a very old Pancratean sitting hunched in a chair. Age seemed not to bother him for he spoke with uncanny ferocity

"_Open your eyes my brothers!" _the hologram spoke again. "_Only through obedience to the one true Authority can we truly experience spiritual rapture! Kill all the non believers! Purge Pancratea of the pagan hoard! " _an unseen crowd cheered as the image faltered and switched off.

"Prophet of Divine Inspiration, the Cardinal Lezigandros" the officer named Mamba said, pacing the room. "Leader of the Church if Holy Ascension; one of the two major religions on Pancratea."

"For millennia we have coexisted peacefully, living side by side even though our doctrines are somewhat, how you say…contrary to theirs." Copperhead filled in.

"Four years ago he deemed all those who follow the way of the Sheagrehai, a polytheistic faith similar to theirs but focused on more than one God, heretics and declared it the mission of the Holy Inquisition to "purge" the world of all non believers. We have been at war ever since." Mamba finished

"So…where do we come in?" Will asked, trying to take in all this new information.

"This Zealot, this…madman must be silenced before more innocent lives are lost." Copperhead said grimly.

"And you want me to do it?" Will asked.

"You will not be alone." Mamba said. "Commander Copperhead and I will lead separate strike teams to support you in your journey. Together, we can put an end to this madness."

Will slowly nodded. Weeks ago he would have flat out refused to murder a helpless old man but the harsh realities of war had made him realize that it had to be done.

"All right." Will said finally. "I'm in, but what about Lyra?"

"Of course the Oracle must come to provide guidance." Mamba said

"Yeah, but she's got no way of protecting herself. One stray bullet and…" Will couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well we'll just have to get her a shield then." The Author said, coming back in, carrying a large bronze shield with a mirrored front and the symbols of the aleithometer etched around the rim.

"This is the Shield of the Oracle." The Author said, presenting the surprisingly light shield to Lyra. "It will stop any blast from any weapon ever made. It can also be used to smash things up if need be and, if thrown, it will always return." The Author then produced a bronze short sword to match. "This is the Sword of Truth. It has the power to…actually, it's just a pretty sword."

"Er…thanks." Lyra said, studying the shield and sword lovingly.

"Hey, where are Kirjava and Pan? Shouldn't they hear this too?" Will asked

"Oh the warzone is no place for a kitty and a marten."

"They're staying here?" Lyra asked incredulously

" I never said that." The Author said, smiling. "What I meant was…"

The Author was cut off as a ringing sound emerged from his pocket. "Excuse me…" he said, producing a cell phone and flipping it open. "Hello…what? Where? Why? HE DID WHAT?!" the Author was practically screaming. "ARRRRGH! I've been helping this kid out since he was eleven…can't…What's so hard about finding a bloody cup?! He's seen the goddamn locket before! He's touched it! Screw the prophecy! I really think we got the wrong kid this time...alright…fine…I'll make some calls…." Click.

"Sorry about that but something's come up and I really must be going." The Author said, rushing for the door.

"What?! You aren't going to stay?" Lyra asked. "What could be more important than the fate of the universe?"

"Nothing. But I'm confident that you have everything under control. I just have to go baby-sit "the Chosen One" and his stupid little wizard friends in another world because they can't seem to find the one thing essential to the survival of their world!!!"

Will and Lyra looked blankly at each other.

"Never mind. Your daemons are in your room recovering…"

"Recovering?!" Will and Lyra screamed in unison. "What did you do to them?"

"You'll see…" and with that, The Author vanished.

Will turned to face Copperhead who was already wrapped up in schematics of the Zealot's city. "Commander Copperhead…"

Copperhead raised a claw. "Go. Corporal Fang will take you to your rooms."

"Thank you sir!" With that, Will and Lyra followed a bright red Corporal down a series of halls, through the domed atrium and into a series of living quarters. The Corporal Fang handed them the key and left them to enter the room alone.

The room was well furnished, with an extra large Pancratean bed taking up ten square feet of it. The windows provided a magnificent view of the planet and a small living room/ kitchen was through another set of doors.

"Pan?" Lyra called out, throwing her new shield and sword.

"Go away!" a muffled voice came from behind a closed door to the right of the bed.

"Kirjava?" Will called out, dropping his gear beside Lyra's.

"Leave me alone!" her voice called from a closet.

Will and Lyra shared a look before going to their daemons.

"Pan?" Lyra asked again trying to open the door only to find it was locked. "Pantalaimon, open this door!"

"No…" he muttered gloomily.

"How did you even get the door locked?" Will called through

"Not telling…" Kirjava said in the same gloomy voice

"Come on Pan, this is silly. Open the…"

"Lyra, he's a Pine Marten. He can't open…"

_Click_

The lock turned and the door swung open. Lyra cautiously peered inside before letting out a gasp and falling back. "P-p-p-pan?" she asked cautiously.

"The Author was right." Pan's voice said. "War is no place for fuzzy woodland creatures."

"Lyra what is it?" Will asked, going over to help Lyra up. In doing so, his eyes wandered over to where he should have seen a pine marten sitting in the oversized tub. Instead a boy of about Will's age with golden red hair sat arms around his knees, bright blue eyes staring blankly ahead.

"So he changed us."

Will froze as he heard Kirjava's voice unhindered by the closet door. Slowly he turned to see a beautiful young girl with dark, multicolored hair, clothed only in a thin bed sheet biting her lip and fixing her vibrant green eyes ahead.

"Kirjava?"

The girl gave a weak smile and said in Kirjava's voice. "Surprise…."

_AN: WHOOOOOOOOOOT INSPIRATION STRIKES. Feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. I do own the Pancreaeans and the lingo and I don't own HDM, Gears of War or the "stupid magic kids" LEt me know if i should go up to M.  
_


	13. Red Tide Rising

_Chapter Thirteen: Red Tide Rising. _

Will was subtly aware that it was not yet morning when he awoke in darkness but then realized that a ship, with no obligation to the rotation of the sun (suns, as it were), had no concept of day or night. Closing his eyes, he attempted to slip back into a particularly pleasant dream but after nearly ten minutes of forcing his eyes closed, he decided that it was a futile effort. In a movement he had near perfected since the start of this whole endeavor, Will moved Lyra's sleeping body off of his chest and slid out of bed. She appeared to stir for a moment, disturbed by the sudden lack of body warmth, until Will slipped one of the extra large body pillows in the spot he previously occupied. Lyra seemed to smile as she cuddled the pillow closer to her body.

Pulling a towel around his waist (the bathrobes in the closet had been far too large) he blindly stumbled through the door into the living room/ kitchen area. Groping around in darkness, he felt his way over to where he had spotted something he thought might be a fridge, which was confirmed by an icy blast of air and a sudden bright light. Rows and rows of plastic storage containers sat neatly stacked without label or marking that distinguished them as anything edible. Plucking up the courage, he popped the lid off the nearest container and took a tentative whiff. Pungent odors hit his nose like a ton of falling bricks and Will fought off the urge to be sick as his eyes flooded with tears. Replacing the container, Will rummaged around for something else.

"You can stop right there; it's all nasty stuff."

Will turned around to see Kirjava illuminated by the refrigerator light. She and Pan were lying on the oversized couch that converted into a spare bed which was good because after the present change in appearance sharing a bed was out of the question.

"I swear something tried to bite me when I went poking around in there earlier." Kirjava went on, affectionately stroking a sleeping Pantalaimon's messy blonde hair.

"Thanks." Will mumbled, closing the door and once again plunging the room into darkness. Surprisingly, Kirjava's eyes maintained the ability to see in the dark after she had changed into a human, causing them to glint slightly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" her voice called out as Will felt his way over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"Nope." Will said softly "Its just…"

"Yeah, I know." Kirjava said, flexing her new fingers experimentally. It had taken Will and Lyra almost six hours (by Will's reckoning; he wasn't sure how the Pancrateans measured time) to get them adjusted to their new bodies. It would have been easier if they were still able to change; young daemons adapted to new forms relatively quickly. But Pan and Kirjava had been stuck as a Pine marten and a cat for the last six years and adjusting was still taking some getting used to.

"Have you tried…"

"Turning back? Yeah, that was the first thing we tried." Kirjava said softly

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound being the dull rumble and whine of a regular space ship, a small fan that cooled the room and occasionally a stray snore from the sleeping Pan.

"I still don't get why he would do this…" Will said. "Not that this is a bad thing or anything but you guys always manage to stay out of trouble."

"I think that was why, Will." Kirjava said, propping herself up slightly. "We stayed out of the way while you two were in the thick of it. I think he wanted us to become more than just your consciences and companions. I think he wanted us to be true extensions of you two. Able to do everything you can. At least, that's what he said."

Silence again.

"Its not so bad being human, is it?" Will asked.

"It's alright. You're clumsy things though."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I've spent most of my life as a cat and this just seems like a downgrade to me. I mean your muscles are so puny…"

"Hey!"

Kirjava giggled as Pan sleepily opened his eyes. "Whuzzgoingon?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shh…" Kirjava whispered as he stirred. "Go back to sleep. It's too early."

"Mmm…'kay." He said, before curling up against her side again.

Will watched as his eyes adjusted to the darkness as Kirjava gently snuggled up next to Pan as he had done to Lyra so many times before. Silent conversation passed between them and Will carefully got up and silently walked back to where Lyra was realizing that the thing she was kissing wasn't Will.

"Will?" she asked, sleepily. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, just to get some water." He said, slipping back underneath the surprisingly soft sheets and snaked his arms around Lyra's bare waist.

"Oh…m'kay." She seemed satisfied as she nodded off again.

Will kissed the top of her head and settled down for another few hours of sleep. Will and Lyra along with their human formed daemons, slept peacefully, unaware of the danger that awaited them on the war torn surface of Pancratea…

The next time Will awoke it was to the flashing lights and sirens of an unmistakable alarm and the frantic tapping on his door.

"Arbiter! Must go!" an unknown Pancratean called from behind the steel door. Not bothering to be sneaky about it, Will rolled Lyra off his chest and stumbled towards the door. The door slid open to reveal the corporal that had shown them to their room the night before.

"Must go!" the Pancratean repeated in broken English. "_Shrleeblaca! Shreeblaca!" _

"Okay…wait…what now?" Will asked dumbly.

"Arbiter!" the officer known as Mamba ran past him in the corridor then doubled back to stand behind the corporal. He barked something to the corporal in Pancratean who saluted and left quickly. Mamba then turned his attention to a very confused Will.

"Arbiter, Lezigandros is being moved to a lakeside temple directly below us! We believe that he plans to unveil something that will step his crusade up to a new level. Commander Korialis, Copperhead to you, has ordered that the strike teams be ready for battle in twenty five standard kreelocks!"

"Ummm…"

"Oh right." Mamba handed a strange looking clock with alien symbols on it. "When the third and fourth hands reach halfway between the sixth and eighth…"

"Right, right" Will interrupted Mamba's explanation, realizing there was no way in unholy crimson hell that he was ever going to learn how to use the clock. "We'll be down when the tenth and eleventh…well, soon enough anyway."

Mamba nodded and sped off down the corridor. Hurrying back to the bed, he gently shook Lyra awake. "Lyra, wake up!"

"Mmm…Will not now. I'm still wiped out from last night…." Lyra sleepily mumbled

"Not that! What's-His-Face the Crazy Zealot is on the move and we need to catch up to him!" with that he grabbed his armor and went to wake the daemons.

"Pan! Kirjava!"

"We know, we know, we're already up!" Pan said, rubbing his eyes

"We need to be up and dressed in less than…"

"Will."

"What, Kirjava?" Will said annoyed. Kirjava gave him a deadpan look, letting the sheet that she held to her chest fall to the bed.

"Oh…" Will blushed and looked away. "Right…umm…"

"What is it Will?" Lyra asked, pulling her undershirt over her head and catching sight of the daemons. "Oh…" She understood what he had meant: the Daemons had no need for clothes when they were animals and now that they did, they didn't have any.

"Well the Author did leave a bag behind when he left." Pan said, pulling a black duffel bag out from under the bed and tossing it to Will. He unzipped it, pulling out the sleeve of a black shirt.

"Okay. Get dressed and meet us…" he stopped himself again as Kirjava gave him another annoyed look.

"Oh…right…um…well…" he looked at Lyra for help. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the bag and led Kirjava and Pan into the other room. Will tried again to find something edible, only to have his nose hairs almost fried by several increasingly foul smelling food containers.

"Okay, I'm done!" Lyra called, stepping aside revealing the two daemons.

Pan and Kirjava now looked as if they would be right at home in a spy flick or an action movie. They both wore black outfits, consisting of pants and jackets made of tough looking material and slightly more comfortable looking undershirts. Black boots and belts topped the attire off. ( _AN: If that doesn't help, just think of Uma Thurman's yellow outfit from Kill Bill in black) _

"Nicely done." Will commented

"Easy for you to say," Pan grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "This shirt is starting to bug me."

"You'll be thankful for that later. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed." Lyra said, closing the doors behind her.

Pan sighed, going to once again brave the horrors of the Pancratean fridge until Will cried out from the living room.

"Hey, what's this?" Will said, reaching under the bed. Pan turned around to see Will producing a long oak box and laying it on the bed/couch. He surprised Pan further by producing another one and setting it beside the first one. "I…think they're for you." he said

"How do you work that one out?" Kirjava asked him. Will simply pointed at a card attached to one saying _Kirjava _in swooping font. Kirjava walked over, ripped open the letter and scanned the contents curiously.

_Kirjava,_

_By now you have undoubtedly cursed my name so many times your mouth will forever be stained by the foul words you have invented. But you must understand that Will and Lyra will need all the help they can get from here on out. To help you help them, I've enclosed something that will hopefully keep you both alive. I gave one to Pan as well but don't go cutting each other up just yet. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Author_

_P.S. Clean it by running water over it and dry it with silk. _

Pan and Kirjava finished at roughly the same time and shared a confused look before sliding the lids off the tops of their boxes. Reaching into the packing material, Kirjava felt her hand bump against something hard, smooth and long. Running her fingers up the object, feeling it curve as she did, he fingers bumped into cold steel. Tossing aside her inhibitions, Kirjava seized the object, pulled it free of the box, sending packing material flying and let out a short gasp.

Her eyes traveled up the black lacquered wood scabbard, pausing on the gold embossed kanji symbols, before resting on the handle of a samurai long sword.

"Wow…" She and Will said simultaneously, taking the sight in with wonder.

The handle was carved out of black hardwood with gold embossed Japanese characters up both sides. Tentatively grasping the handle, the sword sang soundlessly from its sheath, catching the artificial light and reflecting it across the room. She shifted her grip up, touching the gold hilt as she did as she gave it an experimental swing. The blade cut through the air with remarkable ease, whistling slightly as air passed over the blade. It felt so natural to use; It seemed as though the blade was cast for her and only her to wield.

Kirjava looked past her reflection in the polished steel to see Pan holding a weapon as well. At first glance it looked like a meter long scabbard with no sword. But on closer inspection, Kirjava noticed a small line about a foot down from one end. Pan grabbed one end and drew a longer blade with no hand guard. After a few practice swings, he turned to face her. "This is…"

"Incredible…" Kirjava supplied, her fears about being human assailed.

"This craftsmanship is amazing!" Will said, taking Kirjava's blade from her to examine it. "It's almost if…" But before he could finish his sentence, the blade disappeared from his hand. Before he had a chance to react, the weapon reappeared in Kirjava's sheath.

"He must have made it so no one else can use our blades." Pan said, sheathing his new weapon and stowing in a loop in his belt.

"I wonder if my blades could…" Will stopped as Lyra stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Lyra…" Will mouthed, looking her over.

"Looks like Pan and Kirjava aren't the only ones who got new threads…" She said with a smile. "I found them in the same bag!"

Will took a minute to look her over. The short little sundress was gone, replaced by a flexible, but still hard, chest guard tailored to her specifications. A matching skirt cut just above her knees and shin and forearm guards adorned her arms and legs. Finally, her new weapons hung on her back and a yellow cord restrained her hair.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, spinning around causing her skirt to swirl as she did.

"You...look…I mean….I've never…" Will failed to string a coherent sentence together.

"I'll take your inane babble as a complement." She said cheerfully, new boots clicking on the metal floor as she walked over to join the others. "Hey where did they get those?" Lyra asked, pointing at Pan's sword

"Long story. We'll tell you on the way to the bridge." Pan said, heading for the door.

Twenty minutes (or sixteen kreelocks, whichever you prefer) Will and Lyra emerged on the bridge of the _Seeker of Truth _to find it in disarray. Pancrateans of all ranks mingled together, jabbering away in several different languages at once. Piles of papers lay scattered on briefing room tables, analyzed by tired looking officers and a large revolving hologram of Lezigandros appeared to be making a speech. As the recording ended, a very agitated looking Copperhead hit a switch to start it again.

He seemed slightly relieved to see them. "Thank the Gods you finally showed up. We potentially have a major problem on our hands."

"What d'you me _potentially?_" Pan asked.

"Well…listen for yourself." Copperhead hit a switch and suddenly Lezigandros was speaking English.

"…_for too long! Now is the time to act, my brothers! Killing an heretic is not murder but the pathway to eternal glory!" _a rousing cheer from an unseen crowd undulated a high pitched war cry until Lezigandros held a hand up to silence them. "_Now, in our age of greatest strife where defeat seems nigh, our merciful Master has delivered us from the pagan hoard!" _More cheers then a larger, more powerful Pancratean appeared behind the aging Zealot, holding a massive stone cylinder with strange markings on it. "_I have here the key to our salvation! The ultimate weapon to use against all the non-believers! Its divine flames will spread throughout all Pancratea and wipe the landscape clean of all those unworthy to see paradise! In a matter of moments, I will embark on a journey to the sacred temple of Syryniza where I will ignite the sacred flame, purging all non believers and burning a path to the Great Beyond! Onward, my friends! Onward to VICTORY!!!!" _The transmission ended.

"Lezigandros made this speech less than six standard megakreelocks ago. We are aware that they have some kind of new weapon but our intelligence officers were captured and killed as they sent this message. We are consulting every religious text we can get our claws on but so far…we are unsuccessful."

"They're going to use something called "_The Red Tide" _

Everyone turned to see Lyra with the aleithometer on her lap, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Red Tide…are you sure, Oracle?" Copperhead asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Yes that's what it says, though I'm not sure what it…"

The reaction was immediate. Everyone flew into a panic, making calls, frantically scanning papers, swearing and punching things with their barbed claws. Only the commander maintained his soldier's discipline.

"That…damned old fool!" Mamba swore, grinding his razor sharp teeth in anguish. "He's going to kill us all over three lines of mistranslated text in his dusty old scriptures! He's bringing about the extinction of our entire race all for blind devotion!"

"Calm down, _Mambastas_."

"I don't understand. What's the Red Tide?" Will asked.

Copperhead simply punched in a few keys and the image of Lezigandros faded, replaced with an image of the Pancratea. The surface was dotted with tiny red dots that appeared every few inches on the map.

"The Red Tide is common speech for the Valthustian Defense Grid." Copperhead said slowly. "Many thousands of years ago, Pancratea was nearly destroyed by conquering hoards from a neighboring planet. It was during that time that a scientist named Valthus designed a system of defensive consisting of eight hundred and eighty two strategically positioned locations that would serve as activation points for the grid."

"And what does this grid do, exactly?" Kirjava asked, suspiciously eyeing the red dots on the planet.

"It acts as an electromagnetic pulse for brain neurons. You see, all activity in a sentient being's body is controlled by tiny electrical impulses sent by different portions of the brain. Little charges that tell your heart to beat or lungs to pump air or your eyes to blink. What the Valthusian Web does is emit a powerful charge that radiates from these temples and across the planet. That charge interrupts sentient brain activity and shuts the neurological transmissions down. A portion of the radiation even reaches into our orbit, theoretically to eliminate enemy vessels. The only problem was that Valthus died before we ever had to use it so nobody knows how to defend against it."

"So that means…" Pan said, dull horror dawning on him

"If that web is activated then you and I and every thinking life form within four-hundred light-years of here will cease to exist." Mamba surmised grimly

_AN: Yes Pan and Kirjava will kick ass in the next few chapters. As far as Kreelocks go, 1 kreelock is equal to six and a half human minutes. There are sixty five Kreelocks in a Megakreelock and four Megakreelocks in a day. I know its trippy but I'm taking a Science Fiction Literature class and Stranger in a Strange Land has me all grokked out. Anyway…R&R! Feedback is very important because I honestly want to know what you think about where this is going._


	14. A Good Start

_Chapter Fourteen: A Good Start_

Twenty minutes later Will and Lyra sat in a briefing room as Mamba outlined the mission at hand. Present were an elite group of Pancrateans hand selected for the mission by the Pancratean high command. Present were the three different sub-species of the Pancratean race. There were eight Ocodrecliads including Mamba that stood eight feet tall and resembled large, powerful veloceraptors with large crushing arms and powerful legs. Next were sixteen Sabiskili, a full head and shoulders shorter than Will but with strong, wiry bodies designed for climbing. Their heads resembled that of a cobra with a large hood that extended if threatened. In addition to their extraordinary eyesight they also possessed razor sharp extensions of their tail bones that jutted out in a curved blade at the tip of their tails and deadly poison was stored in a gland just below the blade. Rounding out the group were four massive Rotagillas that towered over the Ocodrecliads at a lofty twelve and a half feet fully erect. They would have resembled tyrannosauruses were it not for the upward jutting tusks from their bottom lip, arms in proportion to their hulking figures and the long spiked horns jutting up from their snouts like a rhino.

Once the hodgepodge group had assembled, Captain Mamba took his place at the head of the conference room. "Manjana! Manjana!" he called for silence and was rewarded almost instantly. "Alright, this meeting will continue in Common tongue due to the large variety present." there was a general mumble of assent before silence resumed. "Now you have all been chosen by Commander Korialis or myself to be part of a joint effort that has the potential to end this long and drawn out conflict." Will could tell that questions were on everyone's lips but rigid military discipline stilled their tongues.

"Assuming you have all heard the recent speech made by the Zealot and his associates," Mamba went on "You undoubtedly have heard rumors regarding the nature of this venture. I'm here to say that they're all true: Cardinal Lezigandros intends to activate the Valthusian Defense Grid and purge the planet of all life as we know it."

Once again Will marveled at the effect Mamba had on his men: they had just been told that everyone they knew or loved was going to be killed and yet they maintained their silence, waiting for further news. Will made a mental note to behave as Mamba did if he were to command soldiers in the future.

"Having said that, there's no need to mention that we cannot let this happen. Our way forward is clear: we escort the Supreme Arbiter and Oracle into the temple and assassinate the Arch Cardinal and High Zealot Argos Malathestran Lezigandros."

The silence broke. Instantly the assembled soldiers began jabbering away, roaring or screeching in shock and dismay.

"Calm yourselves!" Mamba said, holding his claws up. "The idea is radical, I know. But I see no other course! Lezigandros must die or we all will!"

Silence gripped the room again. Then one of the Ocodrecliads stood up. "I take it we have a plan, Captain?"

"I was just getting to that," Mamba activated a projector and a three dimensional map of the temple and the surrounding area popped up beside him. "The Cardinal has initiated the launch sequence within the temple which means the other temples are coming online. That's the bad news. The good news is that after six thousand years the technology is a little rusty and each station has to come on one by one. Our engineers have estimated that it will take nineteen kreelocks to activate each station. At eight hundred and eighty two stations scattered across the planet it will take him half a day to activate the web. So we have time, but not much." The 3-D map zoomed in on a small cliff side encampment in the outskirts of the ancient temple. "This is where we land. A small temple cluster about sixteen standard furlongs to the main temple cluster. Now the area is hot so we can't touchdown for risk of getting fragged before we touch dirt. So that means we have to hard drop in and clear all resistance before support can follow." There was a grumble of discontent and Will gathered that a hard drop wasn't popular with the troops.

"More bad news." Someone muttered.

"And more good news. Once we clear out the enemy forces and anti aircraft weaponry we'll be free to drop in Cobra hover tanks, Viper troop transport, Cottonmouth light assault vehicles and Python heavy assault ships. We will also be connecting with Commander Korialis' boys before we commence the attack." The troops seemed to brighten at the prospect of heavy artillery and even Will, who had no idea what any of these things were, felt a little surer of himself.

"More bad news: We're going to need every advantage we can get. The temple was built to house the planetary defense grid so it was made to be impregnable. The first problem we have to overcome is the lake around the temple. There's no central bridge system so we'll have to rely on a ferry to get there. This is where we split up. Based on the cards you drew at the start of this meeting, Red team will enter the temple first and shut the main power system down and retrieve the activation index, rendering the web useless. Meanwhile Blue team will hunt the Cardinal down and send him to the Great Beyond a few years early."

"So what, we just waltz right in and take the holy roller without a fight?" one soldier asked.

"Not exactly. As you know Lezigandros never so much as uses the bathroom without his personal Honor Guard." The screen showed a Pancratean painted black and white, dressed in long sleeveless robes and ceremonial armor on their chests, arms, legs and heads. "As you also know they're some of the best blade fighters on the planet so use your Hex Luminate or tailblades and fangs if things get too friendly." The screen changed again, revealing a column of armored vehicles. "They also have the new Cobra IV battle tanks so anyone who gets their hands on some serious firepower will have to deal with them." The screen changed, showing a shady image of a massive, muscular creature being led on by two smaller ones. "We also have reports of strange creatures patrolling the ground and making unholy noises as they go. We aren't sure if these are just rumors or not so stay on your toes."

Will and Lyra shared a look. The creatures may have been unknown to the Pancrateans but Will and Lyra had seen enough of those creatures to recognize them anywhere. If Demons had already been deployed to ensure that Lezigandros succeed; things had moved from bad to worse in no time flat.

A large Rotagilla raised a clawed hand. "And what can we expect for equipment?"

"Standard fare: Emulsion Rifles and Pistols along with depleted radioactive magazine loading carbines. Two of our Sabiskili sharpshooters will be sporting long range particle acceleration rifles while the rest get Spikers, pistols and Shields. The Ocodrecliads get Hex Luminate energy blades, stick grenades and whatever else they can get their claws on and our fine Rotagillas get high powered particle cannons, highly radioactive explosive launchers, blast door shields, bladed grenade launchers and the biggest nastiest melee weapons they can find." A savage war cry loosed itself from every throat and Will felt even more confident to be going in behind such a well prepared force. "Okay everyone to the armory and meet me in the loading bay in twenty kreelocks! It's time to make history, gentlemen!"

One by one the strike team left the room until only Will, Lyra, Pan, Kirjava and Mamba remained. Mamba hit a switch on the wall that caused it to slide open revealing a personal cache of weapons and armor. Silently he dressed himself in the deadly looking armor before turning to look at them.

"Are you ready?" he asked them. "Can I offer you a weapon?" he indicated the rows of firearms on the wall

"Thanks, but I think we're set." Will said, fingering his blade hilts.

"I hope you know that the task at hand is extremely perilous…bordering on suicidal." Mamba continued, fastening several odd looking blasters on his hips while fastening a powerful looking rifle on his back. "There's a good chance we may not live to see the world cleansed of Lezigandros' hatred."

"We'll take our chances." Kirjava said confidently

"Will you?" Mamba now turned to face them, bright yellow eyes glinting in the artificial light. "Let me tell you something; I've seen fully trained Special Ops. Commandos die in agony on the field. I've seen entire villages of Pancretans slaughtered all in the name of purity and truth." Mamba's voice now took an ominous edge and Will and Lyra subconsciously moved closer together. "There have been a total of sixty-two attempts on the High Zealot's life and all have ended in death or torment for those who failed. The two of you are still hatchlings, by our standards and yours, and your companions have only walked like men for a short time. You think you can succeed where others have failed?"

"The Author chose us for a reason…" Will said defensively, a little unsure of himself now. "We have the Creator on our side."

Mamba simply snorted and turned to leave. "In a war of faith the gods owe no allegiance."

* * *

A short while later Will and Lyra had packed themselves beside Pan, Kirjava and twenty four of the best the Pancretan special ops team had to offer inside the hold of a Night Adder troop transport drop ship. As Mamba barked something harsh in his native tongue, the ship thrust forward out of the hanger doors and into the space surrounding the planet. Artificial gravity held everyone down but Lyra still felt her stomach turn as though it were weightless. 

The men were silent for the most part on the ride over: loading and checking their weapons repeatedly, polishing massive war hammers that the strongest carried, firing up strange two pronged energy swords and strapping explosives to their chest.

"Target directly below us." A technician said, monitoring the viewscreen. "Awaiting your command."

Mamba nodded. "Disengage."

"Disengaging…Freefall engaged." The technician echoed and suddenly the pod they were in lurched and fell free from the ship. Weightlessness took hold for a brief second before the planet sucked them in its gravitational field. Will and Lyra felt the tremors of re-entry and held each other's hand tightly. The Pancrateans were now chanting a strange battle hymn under their breaths, voices undulating like throbbing bass drums.

"Installment directly below us!" The technician yelled over the roar of the capsule breaking through the atmosphere. "Brace for impact!"

Thick crash webbing sprung out of the walls and held the occupants of the pod fast, absorbing any shock that was imminent.

Suddenly the ship rocked more violently. "Anti-spacecraft artillery!" Mamba called out. "Don't worry; these pods should be able to support us!"

The ship was now rocking like a washing machine, shaking, rattling and rolling through the air. At one point a particularly strong blast sent the pod into a spin before the stabilizers righted it.

"Planetfall in three…two…one…"

_SMASH_

With a jarring thus, the twenty eight members of the capsule touched down on Pancratean soil.

"Dim lights!" At Mamba's command the lights in the pod went out, plunging the pod into darkness. There was a series of snaps and hisses as artificial flares appeared in every soldier's claws, casting an eerie orange light under their reptilian faces.

"Enemy infantry moving in!" the technician whispered, monitoring the radar.

"Osgrillion, whip us up some cover…" The Ocodrecliad in question pulled the pin on a small sphere attached to his chest. There was a slight pause before thick red smoke poured from the balls, flooding the pod and obscuring everyone inside.

"Get to the back of the pod, Arbiter." Mamba's disappearing face instructed Will and Lyra. "We'll come for you when the fighting ends." Will nodded in spite of the urge to protest and led Lyra and the daemons to the very rear of the pod.

Mamba assumed his place at the front of the column of soldiers that stood facing the door. "Open blast doors on my mark!" Will made his way over to the panel and saw a blinking red button saying _BLAST DOORS _in acrylic characters.

"NOW!"

Will smashed his hand down on the button and bright sunlight flooded the smoky cabin. Mamba rushed forward, throwing two grenades into the surrounding Honor Guard and with a twin pair of booms, the Pancrateans vanished in the artificial fog.

Will and Lyra could only watch as the Pancratean army tore through the Honor Guard. The sights of war still sickened Will so images floated in front of his vision in chunks.

He saw Mamba thrust his sword into an enemy's chest, glowing blade appearing out the back…

HE saw a Rotogilla pick up a smaller Honor Guard private and hurl him clear across the battlefield and into a stone column…

He saw the Sabiskilli flare their hoods and lash out with their tails, causing the enemies to crumple in a heap on the mossy tiles of the…

And then Will saw it. The beast from his nightmares. Sixteen feet and almost two metric tons hurling itself forward in slow motion, blank eyes staring ahead.

"Berserker!" Will cried out, making to go and fight until something stopped him dead in his tracks in shock.

A Rotogilla slammed a massive hammer into the colossal killing machine and crashed it through a temple wall. It jumped in after it and proceeded to deliver another blow with his maul. Horrible screams and flashes of laser fire pulsed throughout the temple clearing for a few more seconds and then all was silent.

"You can come out, Arbiter." Mamba called. "We're done here."

Will led Lyra out into a nightmarish landscape of smoking, dismembered corpses. Sabiskilli were cleaning their tails of the thick black blood and three Rotogillas were congratulating the fourth who was sporting the Berserker's heart, still mildly pulsing. Mamba himself was presently stowing his blade after slicing the head off an Honor Guard commander.

"What…what is this madness?" Pan breathed as he surveyed the chaos.

"That, Master Daemon, is what we in the core call a good start…" Mamba said wearily, tossing the head aside.

_AN: Okay i just wanted to get specs out of the way before moving on with the story. This was kind of a support chapter to introduce the Pancretan heirarchy. So R&R and i'll get more plotty nonsense later!_


	15. What? What? WHAT?

* * *

What

**What? **

The roar of cannons and the echo of blade against blade filled the air. All around them, shards of shrapnel flew, occasionally nicking Lyra's still unprotected legs. They had been pinned down behind a rock for the last half an hour and the sweat dripping into Lyra's eyes was beginning to could her vision. Suddenly the cliff face exploded and Lyra was thrown clear of her guard. As her glassy eyes slid back into focus, a huge scaly claw grabbed her round the throat. Feeling precious air being cut off, the beast raised a sword back, preparing for a swift, deadly thrust to the head. Summoning the last reserves of air in her lungs she had time to scream out one last word.

"STOP!"

* * *

Incensed, the author sat back from his keys, blinking in confusion at the screen (_What? Who wrote that?_) Taking another sip from his Pepsi, he diligently began typing again…

* * *

Summoning the last reserves of air in her lungs, she had time to scream out one last word.

"TIME OUT!!"

* * *

Again, the nonplussed author (_Nonplussed? Moi?!_) scratched his messy brown curls (_Hey!) _as once again the wrong phrase was typed. Staring in disbelief, the author could only watch as the story typed itself…

* * *

"All right, everyone," Pan yelled, sheathing his blade. "Take five while we sort this little bastard out…"

The beast put Lyra back down, laying his weapons down and proceeding to lie back against a rock. All around, the forces of good and evil were doing the same, pulling out brown paper sacks, little metal lunch tins and proceed to have lunch while Will, Pan, Kirjava and Lyra decided to have a word with the author.

"Alright you," Lyra growled, shaking a menacing finger at the screen. "You go on a hiatus for…oh, how long Will?"

'I'd say about…ten months."

"Right. You leave this little crackfic alone for ten months and then come back with me getting choked by a massive lizard beast?"

* * *

The author twiddled his thumbs ashamedly. "I had a lot on my plate…"

* * *

Lyra pinched the bride of her nose, taking a deep breath. "Look…we like what you do. Really. You did a pretty good job up to Svalbard…actually up to the boiler room of the boat was pretty good too…" She winked at Will who flushed scarlet. "But to be real honest I don't think you're keeping with the tone and theme of the original books. I mean aliens? Space travel? Does that really scream, HDM?"

"Hey!" one Pancretean yelled. "I think we add flavor to the traditional steampunk sci-fi!"

"Oh, stuff it!" Will called back. "You're a bloody nuisance, you are! He can't even spell your names the same way twice!"

Kirjava nodded. "You lot, are inhibiting the plot."

* * *

The author puffed himself up. "Hey!" He angrily typed back. "You're just fictional characters! _You_ do what _I_ say!"

* * *

"Come on," Lyra said. 'We both know we wouldn't be here if you weren't having the same doubts. It's been so long since you've visited this fic that it's almost gone stale. You've dug yourself another plot hole like you did with that Harry Potter story!"

* * *

"How did you know about that?!"

* * *

"Some of the characters from your _lonelier _fics get together and play your Wii when you're not making us fight or make out."

"GET THE SMASH BALL!! GETITGETITGETITGETITGETITGETITGETITGETIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lyra threw a rock offscreen followed by a poignant "OW!". "Shut up, Lupin! We're breaking the fourth wall here! Oh, bloody hell, look what you made me do: I've done a crossover. Brilliant, just brilliant."

"You…shut up." An inebriated voice responded.

"Will, be a dear and go bash Drunk Sokka in the head for me. Damnit! Not again!"

Will wandered off and Lyra turned back to the screen. "Look, the point is…we really want this story to continue. I've seen what you got planned for the end and it's good but this Doctor Who Space Travel B.S has to stop." Lyra swore again "There! See what you're doing to me?! I'm making pop culture references from shows I've never even seen!!"

* * *

The author abashedly hung his head. "You're right, figment of Phillip Pullman's imagination."

* * *

"Damn right I am. Now…what d'ya say you poof us back to the boiler room before everything went wrong and then work out something less…silly."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" The Pancratean commander ran up, flailing his claws. "You can't just write us out! What are we supposed to do?"

"You can go to the Rec Room of Forgotten Characters." Lyra muttered. "Play Madden with Drunk Sokka and Silvia Cooper. Will! Let's go!"

"But…I'm almost on level three…"

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just have to head back to the boiler room by my-"

Lyra didn't get a chance to finish. As soon as Will heard the words "boiler room" he was off like a shot, scooping a startled Lyra up and carrying her off.

* * *

"Wait!" The author suddenly cried (typed). "Isn't this banter about my other fics and Wii games breaking with the themes of the books?"

* * *

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Yes, but this isn't part of the story. It's just a clever little way of telling whoever still reads this rubbish that we're getting back to basics. Kapeesh?"

* * *

"But you guys…I'm not going to be able to post another chappie for a while! What are you going to do in…oh…there you go, then…never mind…

And as the author went back to pretending to work at Intel, Lyra and Will locked themselves in the boiler room until he could come up with something better.

* * *

Will popped his head out of the room. "Take your time. You know: can't rush perfection and all that..." Before slamming the iron door to a chorus of giggles form Lyra.

* * *

_AN. Lame, I know but I couldn't move the plot any further. So bear with me faithful viewer(s?) as I attempt to salvage this story. I got the last chapter stitched up but I'm doing the Rowling thing by writing in reverse. She's awesome at it and frankly I suck…_

_Your comments on what you liked so far and what you would like to see more of will be greatly appreciated. Did you like the whole Human Daemon thing? Should Lyra fight too? Will Iorek cross universes just to fight Aslan? Can Rodger solve the mystery of the Pharaoh's Curse? Tune in next week to find out! _


End file.
